


【润智】红鞋

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: 大致是个“br强则yz扶墙，yz强则br平躺”的双A润智。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大致是个“br强则yz扶墙，yz强则br平躺”的双A润智。

往车门外迈出第一步，大野就觉得自己一脚踏进了蒸笼里。

暑气过分亲热地扑挤上来，在额头人中处腻成一层脂汗。他想起早上在其他人办公桌旁边蹭的新闻：8月的天，台风未到，高温不降，这两周有十几位孤寡老人因为中暑撒手人寰。

“你在这里等我回来？”大野回头问相叶。

相叶摇摇头：“我送你出来以后还得去巡逻，一个小时以后换班，回来接你。说真的，大ちゃん你该去考个驾照了，哪有天天让人接送的警察啊。”

“我嫌麻烦。平时坐电车就行了嘛。”

这说辞相叶已经听了不少次，只能无奈地笑笑，朝顶着严峻表情走出车的大野挥了挥手，驱车离开了。

大野在校园里转了一圈，终于循着地图找到了图书馆。自动门一开一闭，里面的冷气团簇而上。他掏出手巾抹了把汗，向前台走去。工作人员应该从教职员那里听说了他的目的，很快便交接出一个空闲的人，带他往楼上走。

走到三楼，暑假期间，自习用的桌椅大多是空着的，一眼望去，只有一个面朝他们坐着的年轻人，看见大野身上的警服，立刻站起身，鞠了一躬。

“这就是包被偷了的学生。”

大野理解地点点头，走上前，待看清学生的相貌，脚步微微一顿。

学生没有注意到大野一瞬间的错愕，自我介绍道：“您好，我叫松本润。”

声音还挺脆。唇红齿白的，有未分化前的Alpha的惑人气质。

大野心里琢磨着这次盗窃案的缘由大约和这学生的相貌脱不了干系，面上不露波澜，拿出记录用的纸笔，开始询问：“松本润是吧。告诉我你的年龄，性别，还有学年。”

“19岁，大学二年级，男性。”

19岁，还差一年分化，腺体未成熟，没有信息素。然而不论是Alpha还是Omega，在即将分化的两年里都会产生与普通的Beta不同的荷尔蒙，不仅影响身体发育，也会使本人的精神面貌产生变化。

年轻又涉世未深，意识不到自己的吸引力的青涩存在。

大野无意识地咬着铅笔尾端，舌尖擦过木头与铅芯的交界，粗糙与平滑交织的触感让他回过神，继续问：“什么时候发现包被偷的？”

松本回忆道：“中午11点左右，我出去买便利贴，因为图书馆里没什么人，而且来回只有5分钟不到，就把包放在座位上，没一起带出去，结果回来就发现包没了。”

“包里有什么贵重物品吗？”

“里面放着学习资料和下个月中旬我们社团交流会的费用，每个人收7千，一共将近10万円。我今天下午要和准备交流会材料的人交接，把装钱的信封放在了书包里。”

松本说着说着，眉头渐渐拧成一团。

10万円倒不是特别大的数目，但涉及其他人的出费，影响的确不好。大野点点头，把松本提供的信息记下来，又问：“有什么觉得在意的地方吗？比如上午看见谁接近你走近你座位时神色诡异，总在你座位旁边乱转之类的。”

松本仔细思索了一会儿，摇了摇头。

大野干脆问得直白些：“学校里喜欢你的人应该不少吧？有时候这种人可能会偷窃你碰过用过的东西，以前有过这种经历吗？”

他这话很尖锐，不像问被害人，倒像审犯人一样。要是相叶在，估计又要说他没有警察的样子。

但是大野知道Alpha骨子里的骄傲和尊严，毕竟他自己就是Alpha。这种问题问给有被害妄想症或者天性柔弱的Omega可能会让他们觉得冒犯，甚至去举报说大野利用职权性骚扰，但对Alpha并不需要这样的顾虑。不少Alpha要是被问类似的问题可能还会觉得自豪：因为受欢迎才引发这种事件。没有类似Omega被指责招蜂引蝶的担忧，Alpha只需要安安心心享受被吹捧追逐的至高感就好。

然而松本只是皱起眉：“我不觉得我像你说的那样受欢迎。如果有喜欢我所以想从我这里要什么东西的人，只要和我说一声，我会考虑把东西直接送给对方的。”

“……”

大野翻了眼珠，重新打量了一番松本。挑染的发型，皮肤白皙，睫毛翘得像挑逗的指尖，白衬衫里穿着防汗的背心，衬衫下摆被随意地收进裤腰，褶皱蓬松，但遮不住下面纤细的线条。

相貌和身材都是一等一的。说自己不受欢迎，基本是在骗鬼。

性别未分化前，不管什么性别，都不会有怀孕的风险，所以一旦出了管制严格的高中，进了风气相对开放的大学，偷尝禁果的年轻人总会利用这一点胡来。过了20岁的成年人对未成年人出手是违法行为，然而未成年人之间的性爱即使被发现也不会被多加指责。

腺体逐渐成形的18至20岁期间，没有人管教，也没有人指点，许多人会跟随荷尔蒙的指引，寻找自己中意的对象。在Alpha比较稀缺的环境里，偶尔还会发生一个Alpha同时与复数的Beta和Omega交往的情况。

——禁欲系啊……

大野把自己流连在松本嘴唇附近黑痣上的视线扯回来，牙齿隐隐发痒，又咬了下铅笔尾端，不再深究这话题：“好吧。接下来我会去前台调查监控录像，你可以在这里等我回来。另外，如果你想到任何线索，请立刻联系我们。”

他刷刷刷写了串警局办公室的电话号码，把纸撕下来，递给了松本。

AM09:25

图书馆的自动门开启。松本走进来，刷了学生证，走上楼。

孟兰盆节刚刚结束，普通学生应该正享受着暑假的悠哉和空调房的舒适。图书馆9点开门，松本是第一个进来的。

刚才他也说了下午才和其他人见面，那来这里这么早干什么？

大野脑子里悠闲地转着几个可能性，把录像调回去，稍稍感慨了一下松本的走路姿势，在纸上记下他书包的特征，又简单画了张速写，准备等带录像回去以后再保存图片。

单肩包，银底红面，应该是平时用来放讲义的，大小与高中生的公文包没什么区别。

在松本外出之后，只有3个人离开了图书馆：一个神色匆忙的女学生，但她只拿了一个钱包，穿着轻薄的T恤和短裙，身上没有装得下松本书包的容纳场所；一个没什么特征的男学生，背着一个书包，身上穿着的淡蓝色衬衫上可以看见清晰的汗渍；还有一个面容苍老的男人，调查资料后发现是市民学习中心里办了大学图书馆的借记卡的普通市民。

大野一一记下几个人登记在大学学生证和借记卡内的信息，看看时间，约莫着相叶差不多该回来了，又回3楼去找松本。

学生原本正在看书，注意到大野停在自己桌边，抬起头。

图书馆中央是玻璃天花板，阳光倾泻而下，印出学生睫毛翻飞时清浅的影子。大野又没忍住多看了几眼他的脸，才清清嗓子，问：“你今天下午才和社团的人见面，为什么来得这么早？”

“我们研讨会下学期的学习内容是这几本书，”松本用眼神示意了一下摆在桌上的一摞大部头：“我今天是来看书的。”

才大二，真够刻苦。

大野想起自己总共没上几天的高中，眼神飘忽了一会儿，说道：“我看了一遍录像，有三个人在你之后离开图书馆，我们会着重调查这三个人，尽快找回你的包。你和社团的人联系了吗？”

“联系过了。距离交流会只有三个星期，他们也很着急。”

大野随便安抚他几句，便与被图书馆工作人员叫来的大学总务部的人一同离开了，用那三人的证件号码调出联系方式和住址，又要了监控录像的副本，再走进外面的闷热里，正好看见相叶今天开出来的车驶进校区。

他坐进车里。相叶等他拉安全带，问道：“严重吗？”

“还好，一个学生丢了书包，里面放着10万円的社团交流会费用。按他的说法，除了几个要准备交流会的人以外没人知道他今天带着钱来。可能是单纯的失窃，也可能就是暗恋那学生的人阴差阳错偷拿了他的包。嫌疑人不多，查起来应该不麻烦。”

相叶发动了警车，听大野描述，突然问：“暗恋那个学生的人？”

大野不咸不淡地解释道：“你看见他的长相就知道了。19岁的Alpha，漂亮得像艺人一样。性格有点认真过头了，这年头的小孩发脾气时都挺吓人的，是那种适合放心里但不适合拿出来明说喜欢的类型。”

相叶听他的话，嗤嗤地笑起来：“你就比人家大7岁，还管别人叫小孩子。”

因为就是小孩啊……大野嘟囔着，打了个哈欠，车里的冷气吹得他胳膊上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，指尖搭到车窗上，无意识地摩挲。

一个性格认真禁欲，又因为年轻的热血膨胀着存在感、试图追求个性的小孩子，面对身为警察的大野时，眼里的紧张快堵成一面哆哆嗦嗦的墙，堆砌的砖瓦缝隙之间，内在的稚嫩清晰可见。

“——但是年轻真好啊——”

大野被相叶的话拉回神。比自己小两岁的警官开着车，叹气般笑着感慨道：“只要进了社会，慢慢就被性别和工作定了型。现在少子化太严重，生养孩子拿到的津贴比普通工作的工资还高。Omega和能生育的Beta全想着待产回家。明明几十年前花了那么多力气解决性别歧视问题，现在人们却在自己给自己定性了。”

“人都希望坐在家里等政府发钱嘛。”大野笑笑。

“腺体没有成熟以前，想做什么就可以做什么，显性性征是Alpha的人要去当Omega躺在别人下面也没关系。”

相叶说着，趁红灯把放在变速器后面的报纸递给大野。

头版是关于东京某专门学校的美术生身为Alpha却扮成Omega的事，这位未来的艺术家宣扬说要性别解放，干的却是与扮作Alpha的Omega模特拍色情照片发到网上赚钱的勾当。

报道并没有把那些照片放上来，当事人之一没有成年，而模特是23岁，已经被捕，大概现在已经在网络新闻和电视时报上宣扬开了。

大野有些想叹气。现在不重视自己、不重视性别本有价值的人越来越多，人人活得像标签，待人像标签，又无时无刻不试图给自己换上更加标新立异引人眼球的标签。

“年轻多好啊，什么都不用想，不用承担责任。想活成什么样就活成什么样。”

大野接道：“但也不能犯错。”

相叶点点头：“对，不能犯错。不然可能一辈子就栽了。”

大野整理完一天的工作，和办公室的人打了招呼，收拾好东西，刚准备下班回家，看见家里人发的信息，说是晚上出去吃饭。

他挠挠头，出门往旁边自己常去的小面馆方向走。

天闷得很，只差一场暴雨。好在店里开着冷气。晚上8点多，人不算少，但还有空位。大野找了个位子坐下，翻着菜单，想看看有什么新的套餐。服务员走上前，突然错愕地“诶”了一声。

大野抬起头，也惊讶地睁大眼。

居然是前几天那个包被偷的学生。

松本先微微鞠躬，开口道：“你好，之前承蒙你照顾了。”

大野迅速扫了眼他胸前，看见服务员名牌上那个显眼的新人标志，回道：“不…我不负责抓人，只是去现场收集信息提交上去而已，我没帮上你什么。再说还没找到犯人吧？”

松本点点头，无奈地叹了口气，像才想起场合，连忙换了话题：“抱歉、现在不是你的工作时间。请问要点什么？”

年轻的Alpha一时间表现出的慌乱让大野觉得很有趣，他微笑着说：“叫我大野就好。我是这里的常客了，你要在这里打工，以后会经常看见我。没必要这么拘谨。我要一份什锦乌冬和凉拌豆腐。”

松本记好菜单，转身往厨房走。大野盯着他围着围裙的背影，给自己倒了杯冰水，一饮而尽。

一顿饭吃得心不在焉。大野很难控制自己的视线不向在席位间走动的松本身上飘。新人工作时特有的朝气和紧迫感让年轻的Alpha多了几分与在校园里不同的吸引力。

大野掏了一支烟出来点燃。马上就到9点，其他桌的客人也大多闲坐着与同伴聊天，各自寻找着与安静的自宅不同的与人类交流的烟火气。

“大野桑，你吃完了吗？”

晚间大堂里服务员只有一个人。松本走过来，手搭在大野的餐盘上。

大野沉默着点点头，手指轻轻掸了掸烟灰，吐了一口烟。

没过多久，松本又回来，有些困扰似的皱着眉：“那个、大野桑，你的烟……”

大野疑惑地看了看店里贴的说明：“不是过了禁烟的8点半了吗？还是改规定了？”

“不是、我听说Omega吸烟会影响生育机能，最好还是不要吸烟了。”

大野一愣，才想起分化之前的年轻人是闻不到信息素的。

因为他长得不像普通Alpha那样棱角分明，平时办公也总会使用威胁程度较低的Beta信息素喷雾，被误认也不是第一次了。

但不知为何，这一次，大野突然觉得胸口发堵。

他抓住松本的手腕，猛一用力，把年轻的Alpha的上身拽下去与自己对视，盯着松本的眼睛一字一句道：

“别误会了。我是Alpha，不是需要人保护的Omega。”


	2. Chapter 2

桌上水杯里冰块轻轻碰撞。厨房的挡帘另一侧传来计算器滴滴答答的响声。靠门边坐着的几位上班族喝了几杯啤酒，唉声叹气聊着家里孩子叛逆期的无奈。

安静的只有他们这一小片区域。

松本的眼睛闪烁几下，低声道：“对不起。”

年轻人紧张地抿起嘴唇。大野看见他喉结缓慢的滚动，一下子泄了气。

跟个小孩子计较什么。再说人家还是为了他的健康着想。

他松开松本，“不，没事。抱歉，我不该动手的。”

松本直起身体，整理了一下被弄乱的工作制服，又站了几秒钟，像找不到适合说的话。

“结账。”

有客人站到收银台前。松本只好匆忙地对大野稍鞠了一躬，回到自己的工作岗位去。等他收完钱，再抬起头，大野已经不见了。

桌上放着张千円纸币和三枚十円硬币，餐券被压在硬币下。店门口挂着的风铃滴零零地转着。

又到了中小学开学的季节。暑假结束前的时间段是学生自杀的高峰期。短短几天里，大野所在的部门已经处理了三起跳楼自杀事件。

孩子的母亲面如死灰地瘫坐在沙发上：“我也不知道去上学给他造成了那么大的压力……以前他跟我说过不明白去学校是为了什么、说他宁可当个以后可以在家开开心心享受被供养生活的Omega……”

相叶始终没有说话。大野注意到同事的红眼圈，主动开口道：“这并不是您的问题。学校没有正确引导孩子们认识自己的未来。我相信您已经给他最大的支持了。”

死者母亲又落下一行泪。

再大的支持也没有救回孩子的命。大野很明白对方的想法，但他们能提供的也只有这些。

“到时候去给孩子献束花吧。”

坐进车里，等相叶擦了眼泪，大野建议道。相叶吸着鼻子点点头。

看着年轻的生命自行凋零总不是愉快的事。每年到了这时节，他们总要经历一遍类似的无力感。

思春期里针对Omega的戏弄过了火，演变成校园暴力；或是觉得有生育能力的人生更加顺风顺水，自己的未来毫无保障；再或者承受不了作为Alpha必须承担责任养家糊口的固有观念，在绝望中选择自我了断。在学校与家庭的保护网下，未分化的孩子们还不能正确认识自己的人生价值，压力或者空虚让他们走上绝路，留下不知所措的成人们。

有专家提出该发明催化孩子吸收信息素的成长激素，如果能通过信息素理解他人，可能帮助加深理解周围环境，明白自己对别人的意义。然而没有人知道强行刺激发育会给人体造成怎样的影响，这件实验最终悄无声息地湮灭了。

回到警局，其他人正忙碌着，跟他们随意地打了声招呼，有人知道他们处理的是什么事，上前慰问性质地递来了两杯热茶。

大野嘬了一口，烫得直皱眉，刚想放下晾凉，突然看见个有点眼熟的身影。

松本没有注意到他，正襟危坐着，听另一位警察说话。

大野戳了戳旁边录档案的同事的肩膀：“那边在干什么？”

“哦，是你上次带回来的盗窃案的事，今天上午找到犯人了，现在正在谈呢。”

大野才看见松本旁边还坐着个垂头丧气的男生，似乎就是上次他看录像里三人中的一个。也许是因为犯行败露的沮丧，坐姿看着像在抱头躲避空袭，能把自己缩多小就多小，被松本一挡，很难让人注意到。

姑且是自己负责过的案子，大野走近一些，想听听到底怎么回事。

“我根本就不认识你。”松本叹了口气。

那男生没说话。警察替他回答道：“你前段时间是不是和你们大学学生会的人起冲突了？”

松本回忆了一下：“对。但是他不是学生会的人。”

“他的女朋友是。他自首时说你们的冲突发生在校园开放日，你指责他女朋友和她的朋友们聊天影响别人，耽误工作进度。后来他想给女朋友出口气，一时冲动，就干了傻事。”

松本似乎觉得很不可理喻地拧紧眉：“学生会和我们不同专业的负责人都有各自的工作和休息时间，她们在工作时间闲聊，拖慢整体的准备工作进度，我当时只是告诉她们不要这么做，没有批评或者指责的意思。”

警察很无奈地耸了下肩：“松本君，你是一位男性Alpha，人家全都是女性Beta和Omega。你说话语气冲一点，表情凶一点，人家就会觉得你是在用你的Alpha身份强压人。而且你应该经常这样和人起冲突吧？”

“我没有……”

松本的话还没说完，那个男生就抢白道：“你别装了。连我都听过你们社团整蛊新人，你骂人把人吓哭的事。你们Alpha一个两个都这样，只会推崇自己的意见，有不顺心的事立刻就用自己的身份吓唬人。”

大野终于听不下去了：“喂。”

松本回过头，略显尴尬地啊了一声。大野没有理他，只冲着那个偷包的男生说道：“Alpha也和你这样的Beta一样是人类。不管是什么性别，都有自己的苦恼。你自己选择当一个懦夫或者小人，和别人是不是Alpha没有关系。难道面对一个稍微强势点比你壮实点的Beta你就能坦然自若了吗？”

男生呲牙咧嘴道：“说得好听，你自己不也是一样。有枪的当然不怕赤手空拳的，有力量的人永远不会明白我们这样先天不足的人有多难受！”

处理这事的警官叹了口气：“强大的精神才比什么都重要。但我也不指望你们这些毛孩子明白这道理了，反正学校也不会教你们。没人能教你们。行了，松本君，你先走吧。这孩子由我们处理，毕竟是自首，不会罚得太严，你不需要有什么负担。”

“我还有另外一件事……”

松本说着，低头翻着自己的包。大野注意到里面放了个包着水色圆点包装纸的盒子。

学生拿出一个文件夹递给警察：“下学期我们专业的学生有社会调查研究，想花三天时间分别参观警视厅、裁判所和监察局。这是调查研究的说明，请你们务必考虑一下。”

警察看向大野：“我不负责这类工作……大野桑？你帮他看看？”

大野只好接过去。松本见状，松了口气，站起身，跟着大野走开，以免打扰那位警察接下来的工作。

大野翻着说明资料。松本跟在他身后，小声说：“那个……大野桑，那天真的很抱歉。”

“嗯？哦，别在意了。我说了我也不应该动手。放心，我不会因为这点事就不让你们来参观的。”

“我不是那个意思。”

身后的脚步声顿住。大野疑惑地转过头，看见松本很认真地盯着自己：“我以前也经常被人误认成Omega。小时候我觉得没什么大不了的，后来就想是不是因为我没有什么Alpha的气势，我不喜欢被人认错。我向你道歉，不是为了请你消气好帮我行方便，是因为我觉得我自己做错了，伤害了你。”

……这孩子真的好认真啊。大野暗想。

而且能设身处地为别人着想，做错事就干脆承认，尽力弥补。

松本的表情实在太严肃。大野不想嘲笑他的认真，但也不希望让一个小自己这么多的人仿佛犯了什么滔天大罪一般忏悔。他想了想，挑眉笑道：“经常被误认为Omega？”

松本没料到大野抓了这么个重点，脸色眼见着开始发红：“啊、不是、我以前……”

“你现在长得这么好看，小时候一定也很可爱。要是有照片的话可以让我看看。”

大野在自己说出更糟糕的性骚扰台词前及时刹住了车。好在他的语气听上去就是在开玩笑，松本只是脸色翻红了几倍，没有恼羞成怒的迹象。

他们两个走到大野的办公桌前，大野把文件夹放下，拉了张旋转椅给松本。

大野看了一圈，没什么拿的出手让松本打发时间的，顺手把桌上的水杯推过去：“想喝茶吗？”

松本道了谢，接过去，没有多想，喝了两口，丰润的嘴唇离开杯沿时被粘连起一片柔软的起伏。

大野心里默念三遍不能在这个距离下盯着人看，然后才想起那茶杯之前自己碰过。

他晃掉脑子里升腾而起的旖念，重新翻了一遍资料，问道：“你对警视厅了解多少？知道我们地域科的构造和工作内容吗？”

松本摇头：“了解的不多。基本都是城市警视厅主页上的信息。”

“那找时间，你或者其他负责人过来一趟，好好谈谈该重点说明什么部分，我们会派人准备说明会和参观路线的。”

“可以现在定时间吗？”

大野皱起眉：“我们这边的时间不太好安排。这样吧，你先把你可以过来的日期告诉我，我再和其他人商量。”

松本点点头，从书包里拿出日程管理本。

大野又一次看见那个水色圆点包装盒，问了句：“纪念日？”

“嗯？”松本不解地看向大野，注意到他的视线，苦笑了一下：“不是。我没有交往的对象。这是生日礼物。”

怪不得包装得这么精致。

大野转念一想，突然想起之前问的松本的年龄，惊讶道：“你过生日了？”

松本低头看着日程表，没有注意到大野的反应：“对。不过还差一年才满20，还不能去参加成人礼。”

大野眨眨眼，挺直的脊背松弛下去。

他在想什么呢。分化以后肯定能闻到信息素的。报年龄时虚长一岁的叫法也不少。

大野心不在焉地记好松本说的日期，没有再主动挑起什么话题。松本似乎也察觉到大野态度突然的转变，安分地收好东西，跟着大野离开办公室。

两人向出口走去。经过谈话室，松本好奇地停下脚步。

谈话室的房间没有普通的砖墙，只有全透明的玻璃墙，与建筑物本身的风格截然不同。大野见松本好奇，便主动解释道：“这是谈话室，使用者都是被异性伤害过的人，对封闭的单间有心理阴影，所以采用开放式的玻璃墙，也方便外面的人留意里面的情况。”

“被异性伤害过？”

大野拉开旁边的谈话室的门，两间房间中间用毛玻璃隔开，但能听见旁边房间的说话声。

“为什么Alpha都认为出轨没什么大不了，我们Omega稍微和别人说几句话就要被骂水性杨花？！”

松本听见旁边房间里女性Omega歇斯底里的怒吼，不禁一愣。

负责谈话的女性警官平静地解释道：“并不是所有的Alpha都这么想。”

“不！他们全都是一个样！仗着自己受欢迎，就不把我们这些人放在眼里！也不珍惜我们！！只要我说几句，对面立刻就会用‘Alpha都是这样的’当借口！！凭什么Alpha就有特权，我们什么都没有！”

“Alpha并没有特权，只是你心态上的问题……”

对话还在持续着。大野领松本走出房间，年轻的Alpha为难地问：“难道不是因为她自己没有遇到好的对象吗？”

“不，现在很多人都认为只要不被发现，稍微出轨一下也没什么。不仅仅是Alpha，但以Alpha为主。”

大野见松本神情郁郁，又说道：“你别想太多。像我刚才说的，怎么做是你个人的选择，和性别没有关系。”

松本盯着大野看了半晌，突然来了一句：“你和普通的Alpha真的不太一样。”

大野还没想明白哪来的什么真的假的，年轻的Alpha又继续说下去：“我认识的所有人都认为Alpha应该是掌控他人的指挥官，有能震慑住人的气势、领导大局的能力，连我自己也是这么认为，所以才为了区别以前被误认为Omega的自己，让自己活得更像Alpha一些。”

“——虽然你上次被我认错时好像有点生气，但你似乎不太在乎性别的差异。”

大野心里咯噔一下，打量了松本的脸色。好在对方的表情只是在阐述事实一般，有几分探询，但没有厌恶。

他的秘密还没有被发现。胸膛里活蹦乱跳的玩意安然地归了位。大野小吐了口虚气，笑了笑：“都是人嘛。活得有人样就行了。没必要非得Alpha活得像Alpha，Omega活得像Omega。”

他送走松本，站在大厅门口，看着学生的背影渐渐消失在下坡路，转身径直往吸烟休息区走。

对。都是人类。

欲望深重、心怀鬼胎的人类。

所以也会有像他这样，明明是Alpha，却会对同性Alpha产生反应的人类。

手中香烟前端忽明忽暗，大野看着丝丝缕缕的烟雾弥散开来，静静地闭上眼，用烟草模糊掉那个学生的身影。

下次还是不要单独与他见面了。如果松本再深想下去，意识到大野的不同寻常，事情可能会变麻烦很多。

一点悸动和在意而已。他是成年人，他必须自己处理好。


	3. Chapter 3

店里收益不好，某个松本没见过几面的前辈对店长提议要节约人事费，尽量削减打零工的人的工作时间。每天要人提前下班半小时，或者延长休息时间，但不放人走。

每天打工时间不长，工作集中在6点到9点的时间段，晚饭是员工价，菜单价格减半。但往下砍工时这件事既没在招聘说明里提示，也没有开会讨论是否适合，突然就命令人在什么什么时间段内必须打卡以免给店里造成开销，让松本为这新规定窝了一肚子火。

今天的休息时间更加过分了，因为突如其来的秋雨，客人不多，前辈便让他打卡退勤休息半个小时。

后面的更衣室不允许普通员工用来长时间休息；店长的休息室更不用提。厨房也没法呆。半个小时时间，不适合外出找书店或者餐厅。松本也不喜欢去便利店蹭漫画杂志的行为。

结果他只能继续憋着那肚子气，点了碗荞麦面，读自己带的书。

他倒不是觉得环境嘈杂静不下心，只是很少有人大晚上的带着书进普通的饭店打发时间，大部分人会选择去快餐店或者咖啡厅，而不是一群上班族喝酒打屁的面馆，而且休息时间必须换成自己原来的私服。店门口挂着的风铃一响，他总能感觉到新的奇异的视线转到自己身上。

是不是该换份工作了？

松本正心烦意乱地想着明天要不要去大学学生管理协会再找份更合适的招聘信息。手头捧着的书上的文字在思维的混乱下变得意义不明，模糊的视野里堆砌出无趣的行列。

“——大野桑，坐这边吧、”

有人拉开松本前面桌子的椅子。思绪被打断，松本下意识地看向前面正在活动的人影，撑着桌子的手臂像被没有磨尖的针头刺了一下，条件反射一般动了动。

大野同样注意到了他，像是在犹豫要不要和松本打招呼，视线飘摇了一会儿。

大野的同伴已经坐到了背对着松本的座位上，翻着菜单，见大野迟迟不就位，顺着他的视线回头看了看，又转回去向大野小声问道：“你认识的人？”

“见过几次。就是上次那个丢包的学生。”

大野说着，对松本点头示意，替自己的同伴介绍了一句：“我同事，也是在地域课工作的。”

“你好，我是相叶。”

相叶露出一个很亮眼又不过分张扬的笑容，松本也低头回礼。正在工作的服务员前辈走过来问他们点什么单，两位警官便没有再关注松本。

前辈离开后，松本听见前面那桌细细碎碎的对话声。

“这就是上次你说的那个长得……的小孩？”

中间的形容词的声音被刻意压低，松本没有听清。但他没有错失接下来大野阻止相叶说下去时略显高亢的声音。

听上去怪慌张的。难道大野还对别人说了关于他的什么坏话不成？

松本在脑中迅速地过了一遍至今为止和大野的几次短暂的见面，除了仅有的那次说他是Omega以外，似乎没再犯什么冒冒失失的过错。

他瞟了前面的餐桌一眼。相叶的背影遮挡着，只能看见大野开始褪色的茶色短发，还有发丝间藏着的通红的耳朵。

……？

似乎哪里不对。有什么重要的东西被他忽视跳过了。为免被发现，松本很快收回视线，但注意力始终集中在前面两人的对话上。

相叶的肩膀动了动。“但是他的确很……”

“你声音小点……！人家——”

结果大野制止的声音听上去反而比相叶的还大。松本听着Alpha像是跳脚的声线，紧紧抿唇，以免笑意太露骨，被人注意到。

相叶显然也觉得大野的反应有趣，笑个不停，又逗他：“要一起坐吗？反正就是搬个椅子的事。”

“用不着……就是见了几面，又不熟。”

——……

松本心情复杂地抬起头，这次没有故意躲避大野的视线，稍挪了下位置，盯着大野直瞧。

显然，大野意识到松本的控诉，也抬起头看了他一眼。但年长的Alpha没有退缩或是更正的意思，与他对视了几秒钟，很平静地转头，跟相叶聊起了别的话题。

不熟就不熟吧。松本看看时间，无趣地收起书，准备回去完成今天仅剩半个小时的工作。

他对大野是有好奇心和好感的。松本活了将近20年，没见过像大野这样安静淡泊的Alpha，无喜无忧的，像个活了几百年的沧桑的老头子。他应该有身为Alpha的骄傲，不然也不会在被松本认错时生气，但他没有Alpha做事说一不二的气势。当然，也没有Omega本质上的软弱，和Beta碌碌无为的平庸。

大野智——全名是松本那天在警视厅办公桌摆的标牌上看来的——对于年轻的Alpha来说，完全是另一个世界的物种。

前几天，以前打工的私塾里一个松本教过的孩子家给孩子办了丧礼。松本甚至记不住那孩子的长相和名字，只是出于一种相关者的责任感才去祭奠了一番。结果在那里遇见了大野。

准确地说，是他远远看见了送花上香的大野，而在他走近之前，大野已经直接离开了。当时大野身边好像还跟了个什么人，看发色和身高，似乎就是相叶。松本去打听时，才知道那两人是以个人名义来祭奠，并不是以警察的官方身份来的。

他和孩子的家长简单聊了几句，说明自己的身份后，正要往灵台走，打眼一瞧，清一色的黑西装里，恰好看见大野的侧脸。男人眼底的悲悯像仰望夜空的磐石，坚硬而孤独。

仅是匆匆一瞥，松本便明白大野心里不仅有像其他人一般单纯感慨年轻生命消逝的伤痛，还有为了某些另外的层面的事物而感慨无奈的悲伤。

但那是什么呢？

松本无法放下心底的在意，又去找孩子的家长问了些情况。在私塾学校打工时，他顶多知道那个小Alpha经常受到来自家长和老师的升学压力，所以学习一直很刻苦。但松本并没有在那份工作上停留太久，备课的时间和工资不成正比，他觉得不适合。

也许孩子的自杀让家长终于意识到了什么，悔恨地说着不该总是念叨以后要做个怎样成功的Alpha、作为Alpha必须保证自己各方面的优异之类的话。

听到这些，松本并不太意外。上进的Beta总会拿Alpha的能力鞭策自己，要强的Alpha则会更加严格要求自己，父母想要孩子自立，尤其养育的又是本该优秀的Alpha，即使并非本意，潜移默化中，还是可能给孩子过大的压力。毕竟如果没有把孩子培养成材，社会舆论也许还要指责是周围环境的问题。

可是真正的Alpha又该是什么样子？优秀到无人可及，就意味着那个人是踩着无数的失败者登上王座。如果一个Alpha赢不过其他Alpha，那他的人生就是失败的吗？如果一个Alpha无法达成别人对他的期待，那他的人生还有价值吗？

野生动物可以抛弃甚至杀死老去的首领，但是人类呢？人类也可以这样判断他人的价值，随便将没有用处的废物舍弃吗？

松本不明白，他既不喜欢自己现在仿佛在表演社会上期待的Alpha的样子，也不明白应该表现出来的是什么样的自己。

现在，他觉得他的疑问可以从大野身上找到答案。可以说，他迫切地想和这个新奇的生物接触，从他身上挖掘出可以帮助他观察这个世界的新视角。

结果人家说和他不熟。

“……唉。”

松本坐在电车里，想起刚刚的事，还是忍不住叹了口气。

车厢晃晃悠悠，乘客脸上都挂着劳累一天的麻木和疲惫，没有人会注意一个年轻的Alpha心里的苦闷。

可能是因为他年纪小，这几次相处里不少都是和公务挂钩的，所以大野只把他当个没什么意义的路人？

但是大野应该不讨厌他。松本又想起刚刚瞥见的那抹鲜艳的红色。某种既视感让他在意得胃里直烧，又怎么也想不通到底哪里让他有这样的感觉。

车厢对面，两个带着几个购物袋的高中女生叽叽喳喳地聊着天。

车里除了她们的对话声，便只有空调和电车运作的声响，即使不耐烦，那些无聊的恋爱话题也会带着自主意识般往耳朵里钻。

“真的！没骗你！我都说了他今天偷看你好几次了！”

“怎么可能——我们总共都没说过几句话好嘛、你别闹了——”

“但是那样才浪漫啊！说不定他就是不敢和你说话，要不然他总看着你干什么？”

“可能我今天脸上沾了什么东西吧”

被调笑的女生一直在闪烁其辞，找着其他借口逃避这个话题，然而语气中没有多少厌恶抵触的情绪。

高中女生常见的青春期恋爱妄想话题。进了大学，班级学生不会像以前那样被强制安排进物理距离较短的空间里，松本还以为自己终于可以从这些闲言碎语中逃出来，现在断断续续地听着，倒有几分怀念的感觉。

“……嗯？”

他突然抬起头，仔细观察起对面女生的表情。

那两个人正聊得火热，没有注意到松本。被开玩笑的女生满脸通红，一会儿扯一扯同伴的衣服：“你小声点，别说了。”

…………诶？

松本沉浸在自己的发现里，差点错过到站的广播，直到车门即将合拢，才如梦初醒般弹出去，然后站在站台上继续发呆。

刚才大野的反应怎么和被指出暗恋对象时的羞窘那么像？

不不不、不可能不可能。虽然大野是夸过松本的长相，但那句话比起夸奖更像是一个缓和气氛的玩笑，大野本人也说了他们不熟。

松本走在回家的路上，脑袋里画着表格，列了一大串否定这个可能性的理由：交流不多、自己不相信一见钟情、没表现出什么值得人喜欢的要素、两人都是Alpha……

都是Alpha，所以呢？

松本停下脚步。

Alpha不能喜欢Alpha吗？

他试图回忆作为Alpha的要素：保护伴侣，承担家庭的责任。

如果伴侣也是Alpha该怎么做？其他的Alpha需要他保护吗？还是他该被另一个Alpha保护？

松本越想头越大。如果去问其他Alpha，大概他们都只想找普通的Omega或者听话的Beta结番，没人能回答他的问题。

——对了。

松本突然意识到自己问题的根源。

——我可以去问大野桑啊。


	4. Chapter 4

专业和学年的各项说明会集中在学期刚开始的两个星期。各项事宜沟通完毕，日程安排也确定下来。参加这次社会调查的学生总共有34人，与警视厅谈好参观日期和内容，早上9点，在警视厅正门前集合。

考虑到午饭和一些学生只请了上午的假，参观时间被压缩成3个小时：参观警视厅内部重要机构，依靠讲义和讲解初步了解工作内容，然后回到会议室，听一场将近45分钟的介绍目前犯罪后逮捕到判决的流程说明会，另外还有警视厅方面专门为了大学生开的违法乱纪行为的讲演。

负责接待的警官做完简短的流程介绍，领着他们坐电梯，先去会议室把讲义和笔记用具整理出来带上，下楼去证物管理处。

松本四下张望。其他学生还没有完全走近，说明暂时无法开始。他走到领路的女警官身边，低声问：“请问，大野桑今天不在吗？”

“大野桑？……啊、对。他不负责今天的说明。但是等回到会议室以后他应该会过来看看情况。如果你有需要，我现在也可以去叫人找他过来？你有什么事吗？”

女警官微笑着问道。松本见其他人已经陆陆续续到位，便摇摇头，也礼貌地低头答道：“没关系。谢谢你。”

他和警视厅方面确认事宜时都是用邮件或者电话，电话不一定什么人接，但松本一律请对方转给大野。不过所有交流都透着公式化的事务气。大野也没说今天要过来。

说明正式开始。松本举着笔记本，不再思考这件事。

参观结束，众人回到会议室。几个负责说明会的警官已经准备好幻灯片和麦克风，等待学生们入座。

大野也在其中。松本的座位正好在第一排，走过去跟大野打了声招呼：“大野桑，您好，这次真的麻烦您帮忙了。”

依旧是公式化的语气。于是大野也公式化地笑笑：“没事，我只是负责事务联络而已。等说明会全都结束，你可以来和其他警官聊聊，我们会安排问答的时间，有兴趣的人午休时间留下来就好。”

说明会正式开始后，大野没有离开，而是坐在讲台一侧，和其他不负责这段说明的警察们一起听讲，时而转头观察学生的反应。

松本上学期选修选了法学概论，对犯人从被逮捕到如何被送去法院接受判决的流程还算熟悉，只当查缺补漏，边听边做着笔记。

说明会接近尾声，那位领路的女警官突然小跑着走到听讲的警官身边，侧目注意着学生们是否被她打扰，语气略显焦急：“刚才市中心出了一桩撞人逃逸的事故。”

旁边坐着的人皱起眉：“那你来这儿干什么？交通课的人没去管吗？”

“说是逃逸的犯人长相酷似那个抓了3年的入室抢劫杀人案的须藤，叫了好多人去现场。相叶桑刚才也被领导叫走了。”

大野瞪大双眼：“接下来的讲演是他负责的。”

“所以我过来问该怎么办啊。”女警官无奈地一摊手，余光看见松本盯着他们这边，还朝他安抚地笑了笑。

其他人建议道：“……要不要直接进入问答环节？”

女警眼一横：“拖40多分钟？”

那人显然也觉得不现实，拖长了脸，试图搜刮其他的想法。

大野摇摇头：“算了。相叶桑的演讲稿和幻灯片的文件呢？”

女警挥了挥手里的文件夹：“演讲稿应该在他自己手里，幻灯片在那边电脑插着的U盘里面。”

“幻灯片有备份吗？”

“没有。”

“那就一会儿拖5分钟，我过一遍幻灯片。讲演我上。”

其他人担忧道：“没关系吗？”

“本来组织策划的人就是我。没事。”

大野说完，刚抬起头想重新看向正在播放的幻灯片，正好撞进松本的视线里。

松本的位置离他们最近，应该能把刚才的对话听得差不离。学生的视线有些奇怪，像探询，又像热切的注视。大野被他看得莫名其妙，挠挠耳根，回避了他的视线，转头看向荧幕。

说明会结束后，另外几人提前解释说设备故障需要等5分钟。大野点开桌面上的幻灯片，迅速浏览了一遍。好在之前准备讲义时上面给了说明重点，相叶的幻灯片做得也不高深，需要着重讲解的地方都有标注。

男人大致把握好流程，打开麦克风，测试一般诶了一声，结果没有声音。

管设备的人连忙冲过来给他换了个麦克风。期间大野对着下面呆坐着的学生们扯了个无辜的笑容，还好，有几个还算友善的表情作为回应。

“嗯……大家好。我是大野。原本负责今天讲演会的人因为出了点意外没法过来，我是临时上场的，准备的肯定没有原来的负责人充分，在这里先向大家道歉了。”

他的说话声顺着电流，通过仪器，平静地飘荡在会议室里。声音明明是清亮的，咬字却徘徊在胶着和过分用力之间，听起来感觉很奇妙。

幻灯片的内容不多，很多时候大野都是看图说话，偏头思考很久，仿佛突然回忆起来似的“啊”一嗓子，讲出来的话倒是很有逻辑，但配合他的粘牙语气，不知为何就有些让人发笑。

大野不在意学生们偶尔炸开点笑声，他自己听了，也会害羞地眯起双眼笑一会儿，然后继续温和地介绍下去。

说了半晌，大野翻着讲义，摸着脖子，撅着嘴问：“嗯……就是这样。我能想到的例子就这么多，有人想问什么问题吗？”

有学生举起手：“你好。我是国际理解专业2年级的仓田。我是一名Beta，我弟弟现在上小学，他是Omega。他很喜欢看超级英雄类的影视作品，说是长大以后想当警察。我想知道现在Omega也可以竞聘警察一类的职业吗？”

“可以。”大野点点头：“国家在三年前发布了新的劳动法，不论什么性别，都可以应聘这样的职业。”

提问的学生欲言又止。大野观察他的神色，苦笑了一下，又解释道：“但是不管什么职业都有适合不适合一说。没有受过训练的Omega可能更适合文书处理的工作。如果你弟弟真的想当警察，不仅他个人要注意体能训练，作为家人，你们也需要给他支持和鼓励。”

大野掂量了一番自己的话，继续道：“你们现在还没有分化，不明白性别和自己本身的联系。今后会有更多的人用性别当框架约束你们。很多人意识到了这些问题，也在努力解决这些问题，所以关于解决性别歧视的法律每年都会更新整改。但这些还远远不够。希望你们在未来的人生里可以正确认识自己，不要被别人的看法影响，活出自己的价值。”

这一番话很有总结陈词的味道。临近12点，下面听讲的人里其实已经没有多少全神贯注的，都在数着时间等结束后回去吃饭。大野一眼望去，便知道这话没几个人听进去，暗叹一声，草草收了尾。

学生们三五成群地散了。大野慢悠悠地和其他人聊着天，整理电脑和投影仪，突然有人对着座位问了一句：“同学，你还不走？是有什么问题想问吗？”

松本走上前：“抱歉打扰你们了。我有事想找大野桑。”

众目睽睽之下，学生的目光又很真诚，大野不好意思拒绝，只好跟他走到房间角落。

“怎么了？”年长的Alpha问。

松本也不客气，开门见山道：“这周六你有时间吗？”

大野下意识皱眉，脚跟挪动着，往后移了一点：“你问这个干什么？”

“我们专业的学生要凑钱买点礼品送过来，太奢侈的不适合，太简陋的我们也不好意思送。我也不知道你们有多少人，送什么东西比较适合。想请你帮我看看。”

大野只觉得麻烦，想拒绝：“看着送呗，再说我们又不需要这些，就是根据加强地区联系之类的国家政策提供帮助而已。”

松本坚持道：“这是我们的心意。本来就是自愿的，也凑到了些钱，现在退回去也不方便。”

“……那好吧。”大野无奈道：“告诉我时间地点人数，我做准备。”

“就这周六，新宿站东口上午10点见面。我们两个人去购物中心。”

大野眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，为了掩饰内心的动摇，他干脆装出一副受宠若惊的假笑：“诶？那不就是约会吗？”

他本以为松本会像上次那样露出被打乱阵脚的惊慌表情，然而年轻的Alpha只是面色微微发红，一本正经地顶了回来：“不是约会。你就说你能不能来吧。”

“非得我去吗？你随便找其他人也是一个效果啊。”

“我希望你过来。”

事情变得有些棘手。明明大野已经做好打算离松本远点，也减少了和他单独接触的次数。但他没想到松本反而主动要求这种事。

而且大野还不想拒绝。被松本那双写满诚恳的眼睛一盯，大野的脑子就有点转不过弯。

算了。左右就陪他走一圈。反正周末购物中心到处都是人，不会发生什么意外的。

“好吧。”大野点点头。


	5. Chapter 5

周六上午，大野在家里转了两圈，最终决定放弃特别的打扮，只穿一套平日里出门逛街的便服，算好时间，9点55分下了电车。

松本同样没有穿得太正式，棒球衫加黑色休闲裤，戴着顶黑白相间的帽子和深蓝色边框的眼镜，抱胸靠在检票口外面的石柱上，面无表情，气质很是生人勿近，但又很吸引人眼球。

大野在站内看见他，下意识就想转身回去。他已经很多年没有和这种锋芒毕露的Alpha走在一起了，单是这样远远看着，就让他回忆起以前类似的情况下自己的不痛快。

他讨厌被人瞩目，讨厌其他人走上前时对两个Alpha评估掂量一般的视线，更讨厌问两个Alpha一起玩有什么意思的无心之言。

可惜松本已经发现他，直起身体朝他看过来。大野只好扫卡走到检票口外。

松本拉了帽沿，微笑着走近。大野不知道该用什么开场白，干巴巴地问：“等很久了吗？”

“还好，刚才站里广播说中央线要延迟，我还以为你会再晚点到。”

大野没有接话。他坐的不是中央线。但他不想告诉松本这事，这方面的话题发展下去也许会演变成查户口，他懒得应付那些问他家住址在哪的问题。

男人吸了吸鼻子：“你想从哪里开始？先说好，我是来提供你需要的信息的，去什么店你自己想，我对这方面一窍不通。”

“不通？你平时不逛街？”

“嗯。我没什么购买欲，买画具时会自己出来认真挑，但是对别的东西就没兴趣了。”

“画具？”

大野暗骂了一句自己嘴巴没遮拦，随意道：“我喜欢画画。”

他不多给信息，松本摸不清是否该问下去，便换了个问题：“衣服鞋子之类的呢？”

“我妈妈帮我买。”

大野不用抬头看，也知道松本现在是什么表情。“诶？真的？”

“我自己没兴趣看，她又知道我喜欢什么款式。上电梯还是出门？”

车站在地下，上方是商场。松本回答道：“出门。就去アルタ就好。”

说着，松本先走出去推开门，等大野出来以后才松开手。

周末上午，天气也不错，万里无云，温度适宜。东口广场聚集了一堆人。两人等着红灯。大野百无聊赖地盯着对面商场楼外的巨大显示屏，上面正在播放早间新闻：周三上午被摄像头抓拍到的肇事逃逸案嫌疑人已确定与3年前八王子入室抢劫杀人案的嫌疑人须藤为同一人。警方正展开严密调查。

广场后方的音响突然炸裂似的迸出巨大的摇滚乐。大野一缩脖子，好奇地回头看了看。

好像是什么店举办的活动。主持人调整着麦克风的音量，穿着玩偶装的工作人员在台上晃悠了两圈，被人拉下去待机，其他人则迅速地整理着电线和设备。

红灯转绿。大野正想叫松本，发现学生正目不转睛地盯着那个玩偶看。

“……？”

大野再次确认了一下松本的视线。没错，一动不动，粘在了那个穿着玩偶套装的人身上。

一件很普通的玩偶装。河马造型，脑袋硕大，里面的人保持不好平衡，走起路来摇摇晃晃，显得很憨实。

大野再三确认，终于忍不住好奇道：“……你喜欢那种吉祥物？”

松本如梦初醒般猛回过头来，支支吾吾地回了他一个嗯，不太好意思地抿起嘴唇，问：“你介意吗？”

大野有些好笑：“介意什么？不是挺可爱的吗？”

“一般Alpha不是不应该喜欢这种毛绒绒的东西吗？”

“一般人也不会像我这样让父母帮忙买衣服，对吧？”

松本犹豫的样子实在很可爱。大野不假思索地又问了句：“要去跟那个玩偶合影吗？反正现在活动好像还没开始，去问一下也没什么大不了的。”

松本还在踌躇，大野直接走过去替他问工作人员，得到肯定答复后对松本招手，喊他过去。大野拿着手机，看见松本好奇地来回摸着玩偶装表面的绒毛。他先拍了两张学生不设防的模样，等松本听见闪光灯回过头，才无辜地笑了笑，让他摆好姿势。

拍完后，大野把手机还给松本，两人又回到人行横道前，等转回红色的信号灯。

大野斜眼看见松本捧着手机，心里有些痒，想管松本要那几张照片，又碍于年龄身份，没能开口。

松本带着大野直接去了商场楼上的甜品店，问了相关人员的人数，订了二十盒中等价位的巧克力，只等下周一邮送过去。

大野全程闲得发慌，在柜台外面看里面的甜点，又去旁边的杂货店摆弄了一会儿胶带贴纸，回来看见松本在领发票，如释重负地走过去：“你之前既然都想好要买什么了，那直接问我要人数不就好了。”

松本收好发票，“抱歉，让你久等了。……因为我其实还有别的事想找你。”

“什么事？”大野心说别又是来占用我休息日就行，松本却没有正面回答他，只是转身往扶梯的方向走：“坐下来聊吧。也快到中午了，你有什么想吃的吗？”

“什么都行。你选你想去的店就好。”

那好吧。见大野一脸无所谓的样子，松本也不推辞，带他去旁边的意式餐厅，点完单，选了个靠窗的角落坐下。

两人吃着面，偶尔闲聊两句，但这时间段周围坐满了人，他们说话时都有些顾虑。匆匆吃完午饭，松本下楼去外面的便利店买了瓶矿泉水，一路上始终是若有所思的表情，也许在思考怎么提起他想说的话题。大野未加催促，陪松本坐到可丽饼小摊的座位上，静静等他开口。

终于，松本面露难色地张口道：“大野桑，那个……”

“嗯？”

“Alpha可以和Alpha谈恋爱吗？”

——？！？！？！

大野震惊地瞪着松本。

他暴露了？

不、要是松本有所察觉，应该不会用这么拐弯抹角的方式问他。

那是松本有那个意思？

也不像啊。

……不、他对松本了解得又不多。谁知道这小孩心里到底在想什么。

大野纠结了一会儿，放弃思考，只把神经绷得死紧，试探着问道：“……你问这个干什么？”

松本回答得正经八百：“好奇。”

所以是终于对性别的“物理”探讨感兴趣了？大野继续问：“为什么好奇？”

这次松本的表情松动了一些，眼神飘向远处，再垂下去看向桌面，就是不看大野。

“发生了些事……让我突然想Alpha有没有和同性恋爱的可能性。毕竟我认识的Alpha都是和Omega或者Beta结番的，没听说过两个Alpha在一起的例子。然后我就想，如果是性别观念和一般人不太一样的大野桑，也许能回答我的问题。”

大野听见自己喉结滚动的声音，他缓慢而慎重地选择着词句：“如果你是问我的观点的话，我的回答是可以。Alpha可以和Alpha交往。这是个人选择的问题，只要双方都接受，自然是可以的。但是Alpha之间非常容易发生冲突。首先信息素和性格都会使双方在产生矛盾时想要压过另一方，而不是冷静地思考，选择各退一步。而且还有身体的相性问题。没有Alpha会放弃一个温柔可人的Omega，去选择总是和自己对着干的Alpha的。”

松本眨了眨眼，又抛下一个重磅炸弹：“那你呢？你也是在Alpha和Omega中会选择Omega的人吗？”

大野能感觉到自己后背已经渗出了一片冷汗：“我？……我又没结番。”

松本似乎察觉到了大野的紧张，眯细双眼，问道：“你以前和其他Alpha交往过吗？”

要是不说实话，说不定接下来哪一段会说漏嘴。大野只好沉默着点点头。

“然后分手了？”

“对。”年长的Alpha叹了口气：“就像我说的，一旦吵架，双方都很难妥协。”

松本一歪头，问了个一针见血的问题：“为什么一开始你会选择和Alpha交往？”

“……”

大野想了很久，最终实话实说道：“我对Alpha、Beta和Omega都可以起生理反应，所以选择对象时没有那么多顾忌。”

不出所料的，松本的脸瞬间涨红了。

“啊、哦……这样啊……”

学生尴尬地轻咳了两声，替大野解围道：“所以你看不同性别也能一视同仁是吧，明白了。”

我为什么要和未成年人聊这个……大野心里长叹一声，说：“可能吧。总之，我和Alpha交往，双方很容易产生矛盾；和Omega交往，对方又总觉得Alpha要承担一切，把所有的问题都推给我。至于Beta，目前还没有遇上几个让我觉得特别心动的对象。你要是问我Alpha可不可以和同性交往，那我只能说可以，但是不可能长久。”

男人缓缓地吐出一口浊气，疲惫不堪地说：“还有别的事吗？没有我就回去了。”

不仅主动把自己的秘密扒给别人看，看的人还偏偏是这个自己还算有好感的松本润。现在大野只想回家好好洗个澡，躺床睡一觉，然后等待未来说不定什么时候寄来的言语性骚扰的律师函。

松本却伸出手拉住他的手腕：“等等。大野桑，我还有一件事想问你。”

大野就差甩他两个白眼了：“还有什么？”

学生站起身，犹豫了半天，吞吞吐吐道：“………………那个、你能和我交往、……吗……？”

“……”

大野现在很确定松本是在耍他。哪有刚听完别人说Alpha交往不长久下一秒就对人说这话的。

他深呼吸，努力维持声音的平静：“松本君。不要戏弄成年人。”

松本皱起眉，一脸严肃：“我没有。我是在很认真地问你的。”

“我刚说完Alpha谈恋爱会经常发生矛盾，你想找个人专门天天跟你吵？”

“我想知道Alpha到底应该怎么生活。”

大野被松本突如其来的一句弄懵了：“……什么？……那你找我干什么？”

“因为你不像普通的Alpha，你不会强调自己的责任和能力，但是你有作为Alpha的尊严和担当。我想在你身边看看和一般的Alpha不一样的生活。”

大野更疑惑了：“你要看就看，为什么要提交往？”

“……咳、”松本的眼神又开始飘忽不定：“那什么……思考Alpha能不能和Alpha交往的问题，就会试着想象如果我和另一个Alpha做一些…亲密的事，会不会觉得恶心或者难受。目前我精神上感觉都可以接受，只是出于好奇，想知道到底实际操作到底能不能行。”

感情把他当小白鼠了。

大野实在有点火大，他这边一个劲压抑自己提醒自己不要对未成年人出手，结果人家一点没察觉到他的辛苦，反而主动送上来，还自己给自己贴了层漂亮镀金的名义。

妈的。不管了。再糟糕一封降职书把他调到地方去，或者关他一两年，又不会要了他的命。

大野一把抓住松本的衣领，年轻的Alpha没有提防，被他硬拉下去，两双嘴唇硬梆梆地砸在一起。

牙磕得上唇内侧生疼。大野和松本同时吸了口凉气，年长者做过心理准备，忍痛伸了舌头探进松本唇缝里。学生大概是愣了，舌尖呆呆地被他卷着纠缠，任由大野主导，在他的口腔里肆虐。

男人很快推开松本。两人都是气喘吁吁，年轻的Alpha还是一脸呆滞地傻盯着他。

大野只想给他个教训，瞪着他道：“明白了吧，不要戏弄成年人。下次再被占便宜就不一定什么情况了，你——”

他话还没说完，松本突然欺身上来，按着他下巴，主动吻了上来。

这次换大野愣了。他知道猥亵未成年人是什么罪名，也做好了准备接受制裁。但他妈的被未成年人猥亵又该怎么算？！

松本的吻技不算高超，但很热情，嘴唇舌尖都是潮湿而柔软的。大野被吻了几下，呼吸越发急促，连想到要推开他都慢了几拍。

“我没有戏弄你的意思。”松本主动拉开距离，后退了两步，用拇指指腹擦掉唇角的唾液：“我只是……觉得你很特别，就算是和你做这种事也只会让我觉得好奇或者兴奋……包括现在。”

大野觉得自己今天才真正明白词穷到底是什么感受：“……但是你是未成年人。我不知道你想和我做——发展到哪一步，但是我不想犯罪被逮捕。”

松本充满希望地问：“那你能等我到20岁吗？”

大野立刻摇头：“不可能。就连刚才我和你接吻，都是因为你没有信息素，没有让我感到威胁。我已经厌烦分化后的成年Alpha的脾气和信息素了，我不想找个唯我独尊的人谈恋爱。”

松本的表情立刻失落下去：“所有的成年Alpha都不行吗？”

“……也不是……但是在我知道的Alpha里，没有人会一直保持年轻时的纯粹的，所有人都会慢慢变得自大，变得目中无人。如果事情不按他们的预想发展，他们就会暴躁易怒，而且周围的Beta和Omega都会因为畏惧，选择不和他们正面冲突。你以后也一定会变成那样的。”

“但是那也是几年以后了对吧？至少现在你可以答应和我交往吗？如果以后你觉得无法忍受了，我们分手就好。”

大野想不通为什么松本对他这么执着：“为什么非要交往啊？”

“因为我不相信一见钟情，我只会先告白，然后慢慢和对方发展感情。”

连这种地方都这么认真吗你？！大野心里一阵哀嚎。

“……好，退一万步，你现在对我有兴趣，想试着和我交往，但是这事对我来说有什么好处吗？”

“你讨厌我吗？”

“……不讨厌。”

松本又问：“你完全不想和我交往吗？”

“……”

年长的Alpha抹了把脸：“松本君，我这么说吧。我不讨厌你，甚至很喜欢你。但是我喜欢的，是没有被污染成那些我讨厌的Alpha的现在的你。所以就算我们交往也不会长久。另外，我是个只要交往就会立刻想和对方接吻、往下发展的人，和未成年人恋爱风险太大了，我不想这么做。”

“我不是Omega。你要是怕越界，我可以阻止你。”

听了这话，大野抬起头，皱着眉重新审视了一遍松本：“你不介意？”

松本点点头：“对错我还是分得清的。持续不了太久也没关系，只要你不要消极对待这件事就好。”

话都说到这份上了。大野也想不到别的拒绝松本的理由，心里还有点迈不过那个坎，正纠结着，松本突然轻声问了句：“那个……亲脸或者拥抱应该没什么事吧？”

“…………”

大野重重地叹了口气。没等松本反应过来，他自己踮起脚在年轻的Alpha脸上啄了一下。

他看着惊讶地摸着那半边脸的松本，放弃挣扎一般轻笑道：“你说呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

“松润，下周三的聚会你去不去？”

“不去。反正目的也是让前辈帮你们几个未成年买酒对吧？我下周三晚上还有打工，不去了。”

同伴一巴掌搭到松本肩膀上：“我们只是去和前辈吃饭，前辈们要给我们倒酒，我们哪还能不喝啊，对不对？”

松本见他嬉皮笑脸的，翻了个白眼：“喝的时候注意点量。别喝到酒精中毒让人搬医院去，传出去丢人。”

知道啦知道啦。对方拍拍他后背。我们会小心不被抓到的。

松本不置可否。刚巧，手机短短地响了两声。他拖着同伴的手臂，给自己的肩膀留出活动空间，拿出手机点开。

是大野发来的LINE。只有一张照片。也许是在体能训练室之类的地方，房间后面有沙包和仰卧起坐板。男人上身赤裸，只套了件大敞着的黄色运动服，脖子上挂着项链和一条毛巾，微笑时翘着一边嘴角，朝镜头的方向比着v字。

松本盯着大野小腹的肌肉线条和脖颈胸口隐约可见的汗珠看了半天，差点漏听了同伴的话。

“这谁？后面的器材好像还挺专业的。”

松本回过神，收起手机，状似漫不经心地回答：“我朋友，最近在健身，发了张照片跟我炫耀成果。”

同伴没有多想，哦了一声，轻易接受了这个说法。

等松本坐上回程的电车，才再次点开应用软件，给大野按回复：上班时间玩手机？

这时间大野应该刚下班，松本的信息刚发出去，对面就显示已读，很快来了答复：不是我拍的，是相叶酱。

——我看你被拍的时候挺开心的啊。

——因为要发给你看呀。

后面跟了张目光闪闪发亮的猫咪表情贴图。

松本想捂脸叹气。

他很清楚大野就是在逗他。交往两个月，两人相处时都渐渐放松下来，也会故意开对方的玩笑。但松本碍于自己年纪小，还不能像大野那样放得开，结果就是大野惹事逗他的次数比他反击的次数要多很多。

有时松本被逼急了，气吼吼地拍或者压着大野，男人也不还手，语速很快地道着歉，然后咯咯笑着和他滚作一团。当初明明是大野自己担心越界的，两个月过来，他反而是主动调戏松本的那个。也不排斥身体接触，只在松本摸到他怕痒敏感的地方时扭着躲开。

就连现在也是，松本一看就知道大野是故意说这种动摇他让他心跳加速的话。因为现在大野可以不用为自己说的话承担后果，所以年长的Alpha在竭尽所能地挑战松本的底线。

——周五晚上想出来走走吗？

松本主动换了话题，他不擅长这些带着深长挑逗意味的情话，再这么纠缠下去，被戏弄得无话可说的只能是他自己。

——可以啊，只要那天我不临时加班。你想去哪儿？还是服装店？

——你好像每次问我想去哪里时都会这么问我：去不去服装店。

——因为你的时尚品味给我留下的印象比较深刻。

说起来，好像自从那次松本穿了件拼接的外套以后，大野就总提他对时尚的在意程度。

——不去服装店了。你想尝尝我做的饭吗？

——……？你要给我做爱心便当？

要是大野现在在松本面前，他一定会狠狠拍大野的头。

可惜他不在。松本按键盘的力气大了几分：不是！我在问你要不要来我家！

大野发了张企鹅害羞捂脸的表情贴图：我还没做好心理准备。

——你少来。上次是你自己问我能不能去我家的。

——上次是上次，这次是这次，这次我觉得太突然了。

——……不来就算了。

——我只说太突然了，又没说我不想去。

跟着是一个微笑的颜文字。

还是在故意戏耍他。松本瞪了半天屏幕，没等他想好要回敬些什么，大野却先发来了信息：开玩笑的。你告诉我地址我自己去？那天需要我带点什么过去吗？

松本只好回复了一串地址：你找得到吗？

——是我们平时巡逻路线周围的地区，找得到。

——那好。没什么需要你带的，你要是有自己想吃的小吃零食的话，自己买了过来就行。

——OK。晚上6点我过去。

松本合上手机，开始计算起整理房间准备食材的时间。他早就想了好几个计划，只是还没决定好该选哪一个。大野对食物不挑，只要能尝到调料味道就张口说好，不在乎食材的口感或者鲜度。但松本还是想让他第一次造访的体验尽可能完美。

……说不定会变成第一次留宿。

松本想起下午大野发来的照片，又出了会儿神，再反应过来时，发现这次自己终于真的坐过了站。好在只错过了两站地。到了下一站，他匆忙赶下车，小心翼翼地钻进返程的电车车厢里，怀里揣着别人看不穿的窘迫和紧张。

周五晚上6点，大野准时按下了公寓楼外大门的门铃，在监控器的镜头里笑着朝松本挥了挥手。

松本按键放他上来，看见大野手里拎着个白塑料袋。

“买了什么？”松本帮他拿了双拖鞋，接过袋子，问道。

“给我自己买的啤酒和炸鱿鱼。”大野走进前厅，转头看了看，问：“你是一个人住对吧？”

“嗯。上大学以后我自己租的房子。以前我跟你说过吗？”

“可能吧，我有点忘了。”

房间非常小，只有必须的起居室和洗手间，厨房和前厅连为一体，中间用两堵墙隔开，放着冰箱和洗衣机。站在起居室门口，几乎可以看到房子的所有结构。大野随意地应完松本的问话，没有多打量，只是跟在恋人身后懒洋洋地笑：“在做土豆炖肉吗？”

刚转弱火，即使已经开了抽风机，洋葱微微发甜的气味还是弥漫不散。松本点点头：“我是自己出来住以后才开始做饭的。想了很久，怎么都担心失败，最后选了这个最不冒险的菜。”

“闻着很香。”大野眯着眼睛，手按在松本小臂上，在他侧脸轻吻了一下。

唔。松本皱起眉，揉了揉大野的太阳穴：“困了？”

男人想睡时的行动很有规律，黏人又乖巧，不过偶尔也会像被踩了尾巴的猫一样反倒咋呼起来。

大野鼓起嘴，验证松本说法似的眨眨眼：“嗯。今天一直在录犯人的档案，眼睛酸了。”

“那你去休息下？”

大野回头看向起居室，又看向松本。房间里的家具只有公寓自带的床、衣柜和一套桌椅，衣柜旁边是电视机。松本接收到大野无声的询问，脸上一热：“呃……地毯我每周固定清理……要是你不想坐地上，那个、去我床上躺会儿也行。”

可能是因为困了，大野没有多说什么，只是呼噜了一声笑，走进房间，在地上找了个靠床角的位置，懒懒散散地倚着木板坐下去，点开了电视。

节目里背景音效和笑声一炸开，房间里顿时又多了几分人气。松本留神注意着锅不要烧干，偶尔探头进来看两眼电视，和大野闲聊几句。

正好播到晚间新闻，说二三线城市室内游泳馆进入冬季后难以揽客，经营困难。大野看着看着，突然嘟囔着问道：“松润，明年夏天你想去海边吗？”

“怎么这么突然？”松本在锅里搅动了一下，舀了一点汤汁舔舔，确认好味道，关掉了电磁炉：“与其问明年夏天，还不如问我今年的圣诞或者新年。”

大野扭了脖子，从起居室的门框边探出头，理所当然道：“明年夏天要是都定好了，还担心今年的约会吗？”

“……”

蒸汽似乎过于氤氲了。食指指腹蹭过鼻尖时有些湿腻的触感。松本盛了饭菜，大野已经主动起身走过来，端着碗筷走回房内的桌前。

他看见松本的表情，又笑得灿烂起来：“害羞了？”

“吃你的饭去。”松本用备用的筷子敲了敲他手背。

等大野咬下一口土豆，松本又忍不住哄他说话：“好吃吗？”

男人腮帮子鼓起了一团，双眼眯着，笑得很幸福地点着头。

这样温温馨馨地坐在一桌，看他吃自己做的饭，仿佛就像一家人似的，平静又和暖。

松本撑着桌子看他吃了一会儿，自己也拿起筷子。

“所以你要去海边吗？”

吃饱喝足，大野似乎更困了，手臂撑着脑袋，杵在桌子上，不依不饶地问。

“去。”松本把剩饭剩菜包了保鲜膜放进冰箱，转身回来取碗筷：“只要你别到时候又说太突然了没做好心理准备。”

大野蹭到他身边：“还记着呢？……有时候会想装点姿态嘛、欲擒故纵？也不对…嗯……太突然了比较害羞的时候就不知道说什么了，脑子不拐弯，想掩饰那种感觉，就会说些胡话了。”

松本调整着挤在海绵上的清洁剂的量。大野拿了条抹布，仔细地擦着电磁炉周边的污渍。年轻的Alpha见他这样，心里原本的一丝酸气也没了，只是口头上依旧嘴硬着：“所以你是想让人陪着你害羞，或者别人害羞时就没心思管你的害羞了，是吧？”

“我没想那么多，而且想看松润害羞也只是因为你害羞时很可爱而已。”

“……”

“就比如说现在。”大野好心地提醒道。

这次松本没有再忍，直接拍了他后背两下。

收拾好碗筷，两人回到起居室。电视始终开着，播到周五黄金时间段的连续剧。大野坐着看了会儿，一倒头，躺到了松本的腿上。

松本的手指在大野耳边和后颈有一搭没一搭地轻轻揉着。他突然想起大野买的东西：“不喝酒了？”

大野躺得正舒服，双眼闭着，手指搭在松本的膝盖上。

“嗯……？”

“你买的啤酒，不喝了？”

“没事，大不了一会儿我再带回去……”

他声音小下去。松本见状，干咳了几声，心里仍旧发着虚，但还是逼自己问出那句想了几天的话：“你……要留下来过夜吗？”

大野像被春风吹醒的草芽一般倏地睁开眼，转头看向松本。

松本努力维持声音的平静，以免泄露自己内心的紧张：“你不是也困了吗？免得来回折腾。”

没等他继续搜肠刮肚想理由，大野已经笑了笑，说：“好啊，那我睡地毯，你还有多余的被子吗？”

……。

……好吧。

想和恋人进一步发展的青春期正当头的松本，以及知道大野的难处和对彼此的维护的松本。现在他的心态恰好介于两者之间，危险地平衡着。哪一方都不能占上风，然而又哪一方都像赢得了点什么。

好吧。他大脑一片空白地从衣柜里翻出备用的毛毯和软枕，坐回大野身边，男人像条毛虫似的拱过来，又占据了他大腿的位置，舒舒服服地躺好。

大野躺了一会儿，突然问：“对了，你们寒假是什么时候开始放？”

“12月27号。春假是2月8号。怎么了？”

“没什么，好奇。明年大三？毕业以后要读研吗？”

“不，我打算毕业后直接找工作。”

大野意外地挑眼看他：“你不是挺喜欢学习的吗？一直那么努力。”

松本好笑地捏捏他的耳朵：“我不喜欢学习，只是觉得它有必要，学完以后能充实自己而已。”

“那工作呢？以后想干什么？”

“我打算找个文职工作干几年，以后的事情以后再说。”

大野被他揉得就差没咕噜两声了，额头抵着他的腿，把鼻尖往他裤子里揉，闷闷地问：“为什么？”

“我感觉自己不适合听人调遣，但是在一家公司里熬资格，现在这个年功序列的社会，我看不到太多未来，所以打算攒一些钱，开点什么店，我自己做主。”

大野闻言，低笑了几声，翻过身，指尖轻扯着松本的项链，将他拉了下去，在他额头上柔柔地吻了一会儿。

松本的身体柔韧性不错，被他这么拉着，也没嫌酸痛，只是觉得他的反应有趣，也笑起来：“怎么了？”

“就是觉得松润会成为一个好Alpha的。嗯…现在就已经很好了，以后还会更好。”

大野伸出手，撒娇似的环住松本的腰，在他腹部磨蹭了两下：“做你自己想做的事就好了。我相信你。”

大野经常对他说这样的话。与两人相识之前不同的是，曾经的松本即使做出选择，也无法摆脱对选择正确性的迷惘，而现在，他对自己做出的选择有了一些自信。毕竟之前没有一个他认同的Alpha在他身边支持他的决定。家人会支持他，但是他们的支持是无条件的，和大野能给他的东西不一样。

男人呓语一般继续念叨着：“以后你会越来越成熟，活成属于你自己的Alpha。也会有很多Omega喜欢上你，要是你也喜欢对方，结番，生孩子，一定可以活得像童话故事一样。不、说不定你还能遇到你的命运番……”

他的话没有说完，便被年轻的Alpha略带了些怒意的吻堵了回去。

这是他们第三次接吻。松本按着大野的下巴，不允许他逃开，啃噬般咬着他的下唇，直到听见男人委屈的闷哼才放手。

“……我是为你好。”大野撅着嘴，很冤枉似的。

松本的视线凝在他瞳孔里：“我不需要你替我过我的人生。”

“……”

男人扁扁嘴，不再言语。

过了许久，他扯了扯松本的袖子：“松润，我嘴疼。”

“……………………对不起。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你确定礼物只要这个就行了吗？”

松本放下手腕，不解地看向大野：“你之前不是说想自己试着做些饰品的吗？”

“我是说过……但是我说想做装饰也是给我自己用的……你确定20岁的生日礼物只要这个吗？”

大野摆弄着手腕上的皮手镯，再次确认道。

“这个就好了，我想要点纪念性质的东西。再说你钱都交了，我们也带着手镯走出来了，还能现在回去退货吗？”

“我不是那个意思，”大野摸了摸耳朵，“我还以为你会想要更贵重的礼物，比如车啊…什么名贵的香水啊衣服啊之类的。”

松本笑：“你要是愿意给，我就要。现在去车行看看？”

大野立刻摇头晃脑：“你做手镯花太长时间了，人家早下班了。”

实际上，从他们出门到走出DIY手工店花去的仅仅是一个下午，远远不到普通店铺关门营业的时间点。但松本还有别的计划。

两个月前，大野曾经试探着问他成人那天想要什么生日礼物，当时他的回答是因为不喜欢惊喜一类让人不知所措的事件，所以不希望大野提前准备什么。

“但是那是20岁的生日啊。”

不是应该好好纪念下逝去的青春之类的吗？大野问。

“纪念性质的话，我当天管你要些我想要的小玩意就行。我家人那几天都有别的工作，已经提前说好要在我生日前的周末帮我庆祝了。而且我也不知道变成20岁以后的人生会有什么不同，逝去的青春什么的也不适合我。”

大野始终嘴撅得老高，很是不赞同的模样。松本瞧他有趣，笑着走近过去捏他嘴唇：“怎么了？想给我准备个盛大的成人礼？”

“……算是吧，虽然我还没开始想。”

“我已经说了，我现在也不知道未来的人生会是什么样，只能一步一步过。你要是想帮我做什么，我会很高兴，但是我觉得没有特意庆祝的意义。”

大野悻悻地低了头：“那你有什么想要的东西吗？”

“到时候再说吧，我会控制在你那天带的金额范围内的。”

大野听出他这话里的揶揄，嘴立刻又撅起来：“你就看了我钱包一次。”

“一次就够了。我还真没想到人民公仆赚的钱那么少。”

再少也比你打工赚的多。大野嘀咕着，躲开了松本拨他下唇的手。

交往时间久了，男人有时会露出非常孩子气的一面。但他和亲近的人生气时不像寻常Alpha那样有十足的威慑力，只像因不满而闹别扭，或是自己跟自己失落一阵。

这点和松本不同，不论关系远近，不管他本人再怎么努力，都没法完全抵消自己发怒时的烦躁和对人的魄力。有时他自己甚至没有意识到给旁人造成了恐慌，只能从事后对方的言行判断是否做得过了火。

于是到了松本生日当天，大野当真两手空空地与他见了面，带的现金也如松本所料，只有总额不到一万的几张纸币。

刚去做了DIY皮手镯，剩下的钱差不多够他们两人吃晚饭。原本就说好今天一切由大野请客，然而男人似乎总觉得不足似的，几次三番向他确认还有没有别的想要的东西，连吃晚饭时，都要问他要不要多点个小芝士蛋糕，还跃跃欲试想找店员要蜡烛。

大野对这事的在意实在太不寻常了。松本按住他想戳传唤铃的手，问道：“你今天怎么回事？”

男人装傻：“什么？”

“以前我让你不要在意时你不会一直揪着一件事不放，今天到底怎么了？”

“……”

大野咬住下唇。松本原以为他是在意那些青春啊纪念啊之类的虚话，没想到大野却叹了口气，回答道：“今天晚上你休息过后，慢慢就会闻得到信息素了。在你因为受不了另一个Alpha的信息素，提出和我分手之前，我希望能给你留下点什么。”

以前大野说的那些话历历在目。腹部像有几公斤重的铁块一口气砸下来。松本长长地吐了一口气，一时间不知道是该觉得愤怒还是悲哀：“……你就这么确定我们以后肯定会分手吗？”

大野没有说话。沉默就是最好的答案。

说着替松本未来操心忧虑的话，实际上对未来最不安的人却是他。松本可以猜到大野心里在想什么：因为他比松本年长，所以必须替他多考虑，为他做好各种打算。

而且显而易见的，在大野看来，还是未成年的松本不应该参与到这种不安里。大野一直在反复提醒他有关未来的事，每次都要确定好两人的路。

大野低着头，仰视着窥探松本的表情：“生气了？”

松本按了按太阳穴，诚实地回答：“不，就是有点难过。我没想到你在考虑这种事。”

大野轻声解释道：“我刚闻到信息素那会儿，差不多可以被随便哪个路过的Omega随意摆弄来着……就算是之前喜欢过什么人的身体或者长相，只要信息素合拍，总会对其他人产生更浓厚的兴趣。”

“我不是对你、对这段感情没有信心。——就是我自己，现在跟你这么坐着，看着你的眼睛，也会觉得心里像有蝴蝶在飞。我喜欢你，我也很清楚你喜欢我。但是有些事是感情违抗不了的。分化后，生理需求会让你不受控制地被Omega的信息素吸引，你没有体验过那种感觉，我也不觉得我身上有什么东西可以让你抛下更吸引Alpha的Omega。”

大野说话时语速本来就不快，说到失落时，连表情都阴郁下去：“今天过去，你就是一个成年人了，没有必要非从我身上学习什么、得到什么。我只想在有限的时间里能再让你撒撒娇，没有任何包袱。不是我想给你什么，而是你想要什么，不管是什么我都会满足你。”

他的双手握成拳，小小地拢在桌沿上。松本伸长手臂，右手盖住那个微微发凉的结扣，轻轻晃了晃，让大野抬头看向自己。

松本说道：“我也有想过以后的事。但是我想的和你不太一样，我想的是如果我找不到其他让我感兴趣的人，应该怎么维持和你的关系。”

大野睁大双眼。

“我考虑过你以前说的和Alpha相处不长久的事。如果你担心信息素，我可以自己常年喷Beta的信息素喷雾剂。如果我们发生口角，可以坐下来好好谈谈。我喜欢你，想和你在一起，比起未来虚无缥缈的可能性，我更想重视现在这份感情。”

“……谢谢。”

大野将手抬到嘴边，在松本的戒指上吻了一下。

“不过那也要等明天你闻到信息素以后了，”年长的Alpha笑了笑，也许是松本的话给了他一些信心，现在他眼里又多了些光彩：“万一你真的忍受不了我的信息素，就算以后我天天用喷雾剂，你迟早也会忍不下去的，”

松本也故意开玩笑道：“嗯。明天再说。万一我真的被街上哪个Omega的信息素牵着跑了，再也不要你了也说不定。”

“……就算那样也好。要是你真的遇到匹配的对象了，我会整理好自己的感情，立刻退出的。我希望你不要有太多压力。”

松本点点头：“你也是。顺其自然就好。我也不希望这段感情给你造成太大负担。”

说着，他突然又想起刚刚大野的话。

“对了，”松本问：“刚才你说的，不管我想要什么都会满足我那句话，我有个请求，你能答应吗？”

“嗯？当然了，你想要什么？”

“……不愧是年轻人啊。”

大野看着整理床铺和周围小摆设的松本，轻声感慨道。

他拨拉着房间顶灯的遥控器，把灯光从白炽灯调成护眼的暗黄色。松本注意到灯光的变化，转过身，很没气势地瞪着他。

大野自己心里也紧张得不行，但又想表现出年长者的游刃有余，扯了个很是暧昧又纯良的笑容：“抱歉，我以为你会想从氛围开始入手的。”

松本把遥控器从他手上拿过去，放到桌上：“别乱碰。”

“唔、也对，反正想做的是你，你说了算。”

这次松本恼羞成怒地过来啃了他一口。

大野捂着嘴，小声抗议道：“还没到12点呢。”

松本凉凉地一指墙上挂的时钟：11点56分。

怎么一点气氛都没有……大野腹诽，感觉自己像是只被厨师要求自己剥自己毛的烤鸭，三下五除二地扯掉了上衣和皮带。

他刚想脱掉裤子，手便被松本按住了。

大野看向松本。年轻的Alpha此刻满脸通红，神情像是有点要跳脚：“你这么着急干什么？！”

“因为我不知道你想怎么做啊，”大野眨眨眼：“所以我就按我平时的方法来了。”

“……”

一段诡异的沉默。大野偏着头，仔细打量松本略带尴尬的表情，半晌，推断出了一个结论：“你不会是不知道该怎么做吧？”

年轻的Alpha立刻反驳：“我知道！”

“那是没实际操作过？”

“…………”

“……真的？”虽然之前就知道松本对这种事不随便，但大野还是没料到他青涩到这个程度。

——要知道，松本第一次主动吻他时可不像个完全的新手。

松本摸着脖子，说话声越来越小：“也不算，以前高中时和别人试过……就是没做到最后一步而已……”

大野松了口气。好在不需要他做性知识科普讲座。

他刻意伸开双臂，做了个敞开怀抱的动作：“那你慢慢来，我就在这儿，不会跑的。”

“……没气氛。”松本翻了个白眼。

大野心说你不也差不多。松本似乎放下了些纠结，皱着眉，脱掉了自己的T恤衫。男人看见对方纤细白皙的身体，一下子就忘记了想反驳的话。

灯被松本下床关掉了。好在今夜月色撩人，不至于黑暗中迷失方向。

大野其实对青年的身体表情心痒得很，想央他开灯，但想想毕竟是第一次，他自己的心跳先不说，松本脸皮薄，说不定不好意思，也就作罢。

青年泛着青白月光的躯体接近过来。大野吞咽唾沫的声音很响，他觉得能听见回音在房里荡。

“我能，摸摸你吗？”

平时不是没少摸吗。大野心道。搞这么正式，连带着他也紧张得说不出话了。

男人沉默着点点头。有小片的温度靠近他肩膀，指尖顺着肩颈滑下，轻轻握住他的手。

动作很轻柔，像鱼吻住水面，在大野胸口荡起一圈圈涟漪。

青年又贴近了些，鼻尖与大野相触，唇瓣试探着擦过男人嘴角。

应该早过了12点吧。大野默默想着，伸出手，按在松本的腰上。青年对这种突如其来的袭击向来异常敏感，手心下的皮肤剧烈地起伏了几个来回，才慢慢归于平静。

两人边小心翼翼地接吻，边在对方的身体上摸索，勾勒出黑暗中恋人的轮廓。

松本不像大野，锻炼的时间不固定，量也不多。身材纤细得仿佛能直接摸到肋骨，腰还要更窄，良好的生活习惯则使他的皮肤平滑细嫩，手感很好。大野回应着他的亲吻，手指抚上青年的胸口。

二人呼吸慢慢焦灼。松本吻上大野锁骨，不太确定地伸出舌尖在他皮肤上舔了舔，接着咬了上去。

男人轻喘着，低声提醒他：“轻点，Alpha的犬齿比较锋利，咬破了留伤口会很麻烦。”

“我知道。”松本又舔了一下，疑惑地抬起头：“……好像有点甜。”

大野嘴角一抽：“松本君，那是给小Omega用的情话，跟我讲没意思的。”

“真的。”松本贴过来，吻住他，将舌尖探进他口中翻搅了会儿：“有种甜味。”

大野嫌弃地摇摇头：“我只尝到自己的汗了。能开空调吗？”

“不要，冷。”

松本又低下头，这次直接含住了大野的乳首。男人抿起唇，小心控制自己说话时不溢出太多呻吟：“你想在上面吗？”

年轻的Alpha抬起头：“可以吗？我以为这种事要看年龄资历什么的。”

“没那么多、规定……”大野轻喘道：“毕竟是你第一次，想像Alpha那么做很正常。”

松本很高兴地在他唇上啾了一口：“谢谢。”

对大野而言，体位不是什么大问题。只要双方心态平等就好。能这样轻而易举令松本开心，大野反而觉得赚了。

男人想了想，又加了一句：“不过不要太暴力了，像你刚才咬我那种。我怕疼。”

“这我知道。你要是疼了或者觉得哪里不舒服，就告诉我。”

松本的确很温柔，温柔到让大野有些愧疚的程度。扩张做得太久，年轻的Alpha忍得也辛苦。但即便如此，被进入时大野还是被胀痛逼出了几声难受的呻吟。

松本拨开他汗湿的前发，“没事吗？”

大野摇摇头，寻求安慰似的按下松本的头，眷恋地蹭他嘴唇。

好在身体慢慢变得契合，大野恍惚看着松本即将高潮时的表情，感受体内结的凸起，心中全是拥抱这个人的渴望。

他将头埋进松本的脖颈，灼热的吐息间，有种淡淡的香气绕住他大脑。

男人闭上双眼。

温柔的香气萦绕不散，春水般沁着梦境。黑暗带了温度，仿佛令人安心的生命原初的朦胧。

安然，平静。让人想放下所有戒备，拥抱这份宁静。

像温暖的家，像所有沉睡的梦，像神话中描述的天堂。

——像命运的归宿。

大野睁开眼，定定地看着身旁熟睡着的人。

他的手脚快被空气中弥漫着的温柔的香气麻痹了，四肢动弹不得，神经也因震惊而紧绷着。

命运番。

几个大字蹦入他脑海。

没有别的方式可以解释这种感觉了。太过正确、太过精准。就好像有人从他体内准确无误地剥离出拥有判断能力的神经，将末端融进了松本体内，告诉他：这就是你命中注定之人。

但是松本的决定呢？他的选择权呢？

他还有遥远的未来、无尽的选择和可能性——要是他一开始没有遇到大野，说不定早就和某个Omega相知相恋，再过几年，孩子都学会说话了。

大野已经垄断了他将近一年的选择权，接下去还要继续隔离他和外界环境吗？

年长的Alpha陷入了人生最大的慌乱中。

命运番之间信息素的吸引力比Alpha和Omega之间的还要强烈。但他不需要命运番。他想要的是拥有判断能力以后依然选择接受作为Alpha的自己的人。

如果松本发现了他们之间的联系，那这段感情就真的没有周旋的余地了。

不行、他还没有准备好接受这种天上砸下来的感情纠葛。

大野跳下床，顾不上身体深处的不适和钝痛，抓起衣服裤子往身上套。

他冲向房门，就在他即将摸到门把手的一瞬间，突然听见房间里面传来一声呢喃：“大野桑……？”

大野明白自己不能回头，不该回头。只要看一眼松本，他的心理建设也许就会全部崩塌瓦解。

但他已经闻到了松本信息素里的变化，显然，松本也从新的感知系统中察觉到了某些奇妙的东西。

“……大野桑……你的信息素，是怎么回事……？”

男人回过头，看见松本脸上的惊讶和恍惚，还有因自己信息素中的不安和紧张而产生的疑惑。

“对不起、”大野强迫自己转过头，机关枪一样突突地说道：“对不起、我需要冷静一下、你等我回来”

说着，男人拧开门把手，头也不回地冲了出去。

松本愣愣地侧躺在床上，连一句“好，那我等你”都没来得及说出口。

然而，十年过去，他还是没有等到大野。


	8. Chapter 8

十年后

一成不变的清晨。还未到高峰期，然而已经有行色匆匆的路人拿着公文包整理着领带，站在红绿灯下，索然无味地等待时间的流逝。

青年打了个哈欠，无精打采地走下楼，到货车边接过签收单，飞快地签了名字，盖好店铺的印章，等工作人员进电梯把今天的食材运上去。

昨天是餐厅定休的周二。一整天没出门，一楼的店铺内部多了几件大玩意。他向棕色玻璃里面扫了几眼。这间新店已经慢慢成形，只是还缺少装饰和供应的产品。

对青年而言，只要下面这家店装修时能安静些，不影响他的店铺的营业，就是皆大欢喜了。不过这家新店的店长似乎还没找全人手，装修进度缓慢，也没见过几套工装服从店里面走出来。

他又打了个哈欠。食材搬运需要将近15分钟。青年无所事事地眺望被屋檐遮了一半面孔的朝阳。熬夜打游戏的倦意让他有些想翻出烟盒，然而马上就要准备食材，吸烟会影响味觉。

青年的视线捕捉到某辆货车。车子正在等红灯，车身上是眼熟的动物图样。尽管货车头灯没有挂着写明目的地的标牌，但青年隐隐察觉到了车子接下来的方向。

一种预感，或者该说是直觉。这种感觉有时会让他活得太过敏锐，令周围的人觉得冒犯。但青年并不介意别人的看法。

正如他所料，货车驶过斑马线，向右驶来，最终停在了他眼前。

新的一天，新的邻居。青年等副驾驶席上的人走下来，朝对方微笑着说道：“你好，你就是这家店的新店长吧？”

这位长得很有气势的Alpha疑惑地看着他：“你怎么知道我是谁的？”

“我从房东那里听来的，说新开的店的店长是个年轻帅气的Alpha。我是你楼上餐厅的店长，二宫和也。多指教。”

对方礼貌地点了点头：“你好。我姓松本。今后还请多多指教。”

搬运食材的工作人员时机恰到好处地走近，对二宫打了声招呼，然后一如往常坐上货车，毫无留恋地奔往下一个送货地点。

二宫扯着嘴角。松本注意到他微笑时的力度很巧妙，不过分热情，也不会显得冷淡。

“我得上楼去准备今天营业用的东西了，”青年摆了摆手：“有什么事上楼找我就好。我的店只开到下午7点，说不定还可以下来帮你搬搬桌椅什么的。”

“谢谢。”

松本目送二宫走上建筑物一侧的铁质楼梯，打开一楼后门，走进自己的店铺。

柜台和展示柜上空空如也。红棕色地板上满是纸箱、胶带、木屑和不知从何处飘来的灰尘。宽广的空间里到处是涂漆的刺鼻气味。

松本拍着眼前的空气，皱眉咳了两声，掏出口罩和手套，认命地蹲下去，按着纸箱上写的文字，将它们一一摆放到需要它们的地方。

搬家公司的人花了将近一个小时才把货车上载的箱子卸完。松本送走他们，回头看着再次多出来的纸箱山，深深地叹了口气。

也许他应该在准备店面之前先想办法招些打工的进来。

但是资金和面试也是问题。要是资金充裕，一开始他就会选择找设计师来做这些工作了。贷款帮他成功在稍远离城市中心的观光区找到了这样一个安逸而客源充足的地带，接下来的事情需要他自己想办法。

松本一边打扫卫生，一边思考接下来的行程。店面很大，预想中，他希望这家咖啡店可以容纳30到40名顾客。需要考虑的要素还有很多：足够安静的空间、座位布局的分割、未来招员工时的章程……设备正躺在纸箱里面，食材器具的货源已经确保，现在只剩下店铺内部的整理。

一天时间过去，他仅仅理出了几个箱子的东西。玻璃渗过的光线越来越稀薄。松本抬起头，发现太阳已经岌岌可危地悬挂在远处公园最高耸的松树树梢上。

店里水电已经通了。他洗了手和脸，锁门离开，想了想，没有去距离最近的便利店，而是走上铁楼梯。楼梯直接通进建筑物内部。推开一扇挂着“营业中”木牌的红门，里面是间并不十分宽敞，但光线明亮、飘着淡淡食物香气的小店。

店里坐着几位顾客，大多是年轻人。松本走进店内。后厨是开放式的，侧面是入口，正面有接单的窗口。二宫正在里面打着鸡蛋。墙上的装饰很多是动漫游戏的海报和贴纸，并不杂乱，靠窗的座位旁边有用二头身手办和迷你仿真家具组堆出的小空间。墙里还有几个挖出来的柜子，里面摆着漫画和小说。

受众不广，但足够有针对性。松本的视线停留在窗边挂着的几幅装饰画上。画纸被用100円均杂货店的劣质相框撑着，上面画着的内容纷杂，但不管哪一张都有种在传达什么的凝聚性，微妙地抓人眼球。

“你来了？”

二宫从厨房的窗口里探出头，对松本笑了笑：“有什么想吃的吗？菜单在那边。”

松本并不打算仅仅来吃个饭就走，选了离窗口最近的座位坐下，翻着菜单，点了最普通的意面。

二宫似乎觉得很意外：“我还以为你要吃得更精致呢。”

松本摇摇头：“你也快关门了，我就不给你增加工作量了。以后有机会再点别的。”

二宫很受用地偏头一笑，记好菜单，边继续手上的工作，边对松本说道：“收拾了一天？”

“嗯。而且感觉没什么进展。”

“一会儿我下去帮你吧，你早一天开店揽客，我这里客人也会少受点装修的影响。”

松本意外道：“没关系吗？”

“你要是过意不去，可以给我发小时工的工资。一会儿我把银行账户发给你。”二宫咧了个灿烂的微笑。

7点。二宫准时关门，跟着松本走下楼梯。他在店里转了两圈，问道：“我不太擅长体力活，替你打扫行吗？”

“那就拜托你了。我去把桌椅的包装拆了，想想该怎么摆。”

“哦、对了，我有几个朋友今天休息来着，”二宫掏出手机：“我叫他们也过来帮忙吧。”

松本不确定道：“没关系吗？”

“没事。以后你请他们喝杯咖啡就行了。”

二宫又转头重新打量了一遍柜台：“你这儿是咖啡店对吧？”

松本点点头。二宫比了个OK的手势，按了会儿键盘。

“嗯，说是能过来，还带了一个帮忙的。一会儿我们就有两个免费的劳动力了。”

松本放下手里的塑料袋，很无语地看着二宫。

两句话之间，那两位未曾谋面的人的劳动代价就从几杯咖啡变成免费了。

松本问：“已经在路上了吗？”

“说是本来就在这附近吃饭来着，应该几分钟内就到了。他们是自己开车来的。”

“那我去买些喝的吧，口罩和手套也不太够。”

二宫没有多说，嗯了一声，继续清洗机器上的润滑油。

松本去附近的便利店买了几瓶运动饮料，第一家店的手套卖完了，他又跑了一家，再回到自己的店门口时，已经过去了十几分钟。

他推开门，看见有个又高又瘦的人站在二宫身边问东问西：“上次说的比赛你参加吗？”

“没人替我看店，不去。”

那人很失望地仰起头，正好看见站在门边的松本。两人看清对方的相貌，同时愣住。

二宫回过头，跟松本打招呼道：“你回来了？这是我朋友，过来帮忙的。”

松本看见相叶同样僵硬的神情，大脑嗡的一声，心跳和胃的抽动拧成一团，下颚紧绷，拼尽全力才拼凑出一句话：“你的另一个朋友呢？”

二宫见他的反应奇怪，刚想回答。这时，有人从柜台另一侧慢悠悠地走出来，边走边问道：“nino？这个东西要放在哪儿？”

没人回答他。

大野看见地板上被路灯无限延长的影子，顺着那条虚线看过去，手中的塑料牌稀里哗啦地掉到地上，撒了琳琅的一片。

二宫走出房间，站到蹲在地上的松本身边，掏出一支烟点上，静静地吸了一口。

“大野桑已经走了。相叶桑还留着，说是想帮忙。”

松本疲惫地抹了一把脸：“谢谢。我这就回去。”

“不急。”二宫递了烟盒给他。松本摇头。

二宫没有坚持，收好烟盒，又吐了口烟雾，问：“你们以前什么关系？”

松本的声音很低，也很轻，像暴雨前卷着尘土在地面翻滚的风：“交往过，有一天他突然消失。我找了他两年，后来放弃了。”

“然后他突然就出现在你面前了是吧，”二宫想起刚才大野难得的失态和松本无声摔门离开的情景，忍不住浮出一点笑容：“像那种烂俗的爱情片。”

没等松本回话，二宫自顾自说下去：“大野桑已经调到这片将近10年了，相叶桑比他稍微晚了几个月。我没听他提起过以前的事，但这些年他也没找过对象。不能坐下来谈谈吗？”

这句话如同一个契机，令松本想起十年前他开始寻找大野的时候。

一开始松本只是奇怪为什么大野不接他的电话，给他发的信息也不会显示已读。两个星期过去，松本才终于意识到事情不对。

他对大野的家人一无所知，不知道该怎样寻找对方。想提交失踪调查申请，然而他们并非亲属，也没有任何东西可以证明他们的关系。他去大野工作的地方，然而其他警官只告诉他大野即将被调到其他地区，其他信息无可奉告，就连唯一知道他们关系的相叶也只是抱歉地摇头，说自己也不清楚大野桑现在在哪里。再之后，连相叶也被调走，松本唯一的线索也断了。

那两年，松本一边准备毕业竞聘，一边发疯似的寻找大野。他去了两人曾经去过的每一个地方，找了自己能想到的与大野有关联的所有人，然而一无所获。他就像被分割成两个灵魂，一个机械认真地执行自己人生头等大事，一个无头苍蝇般在漫无边际的迷宫里循环。

两年过去，悲伤转为不解和愤怒，随着时间推移，再慢慢被蹉跎成深深的无力。

他被自己的命运番抛弃了。而他连原因都不明白。

大野似乎过得还不错。依旧是很有欺骗性的娃娃脸，头发已经染回全黑，猫背更严重了。和十年前最大的不同是他气质的变化。以前虽然作为Alpha没有张扬的存在感，但精气神还是在的。现在不知道为什么，整个人的气势绵软得和Omega已经没有了区别，说好听点是沉着，说难听些，像是一点霸气都没有，被霜打了一样，温温奄奄的。

“……我不太想和他说话。”松本撑着一边的头，闷闷不乐道：“而且想说的太多了，一口气涌上来，全卡住了。”

二宫拍了拍他肩膀，不再言语。

整理工作进行了一个多月。相叶和二宫偶尔会来帮忙，但二宫并没有真的给松本发银行账户，只让他开张后替自己宣传几句。大野没有再出现过。

店铺设计有了一定进展后，松本招了几个员工，定好菜单和定价，培训好新人，成功赶在春天的尾巴尖上开张营业。

新店生意很火爆，过了两个月，客流渐渐稳定下来。松本终于忙里偷闲地开始着手进行更细致的装饰，每晚10点关门后留在店里，拿着平板电脑，对照屏幕上的家具照片和自己店里的氛围挑选。

突然有人重重地敲起门。

松本皱起眉，已经快11点了，玻璃墙内挂着遮光的竹帘，这时间还有谁会来？

敲门声沉闷地回响着。松本疑惑地走向门边，打开门锁。

外面的人撞了进来。松本被他顶得后退了两步，睁大双眼。

有什么锋利的东西抵着他脖子。

“把钱交出来。”

戴着口罩墨镜的男人低声道，声音中的威胁配合短刀显得不言而喻。

大野冲下车。门前围了几个行人和两位警察，行人们探头探脑，想看清店里的情况。大野抓住最近的警官的胳膊，焦急道：“人呢？！”

对方认出他，惊讶地反问道：“大野桑？你怎么在这儿？”

大野死死抓着对方的手臂：“别管我、人呢？！事情严重吗？！”

对方和大野共事了快10年，知道男人虽然是Alpha，但向来没什么感情波动，平易近人，好相处好说话，见他这样急切，不禁心下疑惑，指了指门：“里面呢。受了些轻伤——”

他话音未落，大野已经冲了进去。

店里也是一群警察，围着某张桌子问话。大野几步走过去，看见里面坐着的松本。

松本也看见了他，原本正在回答问题，话卡了一半在嗓子眼里，戒备地看了他两眼，很快转过头，一副刻意无视他的样子。

大野只能去拍同事的肩膀：“怎么回事？”

问话的那位女警官被他一拍，回过头来，也惊讶道：“大野桑？你怎么来了？”

大野模糊了前因后果，答道：“我听了消息。情况怎么样？严重吗？”

“还好，嫌犯深夜抢劫，持刀威胁被害人，与被害人扭打过程中被被害人划伤肩膀，逃跑时被我们发现逮捕。被害人手臂骨折，没有其他外伤。”

听到划伤肩膀的部分，大野的瞳孔剧烈收缩了一下。他顾不上其他人的看法，半跪下去，仔仔细细观察了一遍松本周身上下，确认他除了右手的简易包扎以外没有其他大碍，才终于松了口气。

大野转过身看向其他人：“什么时候送他去医院？”

“我们取证结束以后。被害人已经同意了。”

大野紧皱着眉，又担忧地看了眼松本的绷带。他目光闪烁着，想看松本的眼睛，但稍一接触到对方的视线，便立刻躲闪开，像怕被责怪的孩子。

“……我没事。”

大野的眉毛抬了起来，时隔多年，松本的声音还和当年一样带着脆和甜的回音。

松本看着男人带着希望和惊慌的神情，心中五味杂陈，重复道：“我没事。”


	9. Chapter 9

松本走出诊疗室，外面候诊座位上稀稀拉拉坐着几个人，而大野正站在不远处，背对着松本的方向，手里握着手机。

“……我已经找人替我今天的工作了。嗯、抱歉。”

松本走近过去，大野专注在电话上，没有听到他的脚步声。

“明天我会交检讨和报告书的、嗯，嗯，我知道。没事，我才是，抱歉给你们添了这么多麻烦。”

松本站在大野身后。男人放下手机，缓慢地呼出一口气，仿佛什么支持他的东西也随着气息被抽走了一般，背脊一下子弯下去，从打电话时充满防备和骄傲的Alpha姿态变成了一个普通、甚至有几分颓势的中年男人。

这么多年，他身上到底发生了什么？

松本看着大野的背影，心底的困惑和不解让他想冲过去揪着对方的衣领将他这十年藏起来的话都抖出来，然而大野先一步转过身，看见松本，八字眉一拢，苦笑道：“我上司，打电话来确认下情况。”

“你今天原本是在工作？”

“嗯……有人提了句你这边地区发生了抢劫案，我就来看看怎么回事。”

大野视线躲闪着，说话时嘴唇时不时抿起。松本自然能猜到他在紧张什么，对方的小心翼翼反而令他这些年堆积的委屈和愤怒找到了破堤的出口，脱口而出道：“你要是担心我，这十年我遇到其他危机时，你又在什么地方？”

“……对不起。”

松本努力控制自己说话不要太像个怨妇，于是他的话听上去全是苦闷的怒意：“我找了你两年。二宫说你调到这片区域已经快10年了，所以在我像个疯子一样四处打听你消息的时候，你已经安心在其他地方开开心心过下一段人生了是吗？”

“对不起。”

大野连解释都没有一句，只是低着头，听完松本的话，低声道着歉。

他这样的姿态，是诚恳地说着对不起，也是要完全接受松本怒火的无抵抗状态。但松本想听的不是他的道歉，他想要的是解释。

“……当初你到底为什么要离开？”松本忍着鼻酸，刻意不眨眼睛以免掉下什么软弱的东西：“为什么这十年一句联系一句解释都没有？”

大野终于说了句道歉以外的话，然而这句话也不是松本想听的：“我不想说。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道该怎么告诉你。我也不想说。你想发火、想揍我、或者现在转头就走再也不见我，我都可以接受。但是我只能告诉你事情已经没法挽回了。你的命运番回不来了。”

即使早已想过无数次大野离开是无声的分手，听到他这么说，松本还是胸口一紧。愤怒退去，留下的只有深深的无力。他想听的，大野不想说；不想听的，大野倒是说了个遍。

“……那你今天过来干什么呢？我们已经没什么关系了不是吗？”

听到这句话，大野的五官猛地动摇起来，扭曲成异常悲伤的模样，但那表情仅仅维持了一瞬间，立刻归于平静，让松本不禁怀疑是否是自己眼花。

“我不是以你的命运番的身份关心你，只是以大野智的身份关心你。”

大野微仰起头，注视着松本的双眼：“如果你不需要大野智的关心，那我以后都不会再出现在你面前了。”

他的命运番。他心里装了十几年的人。现在就站在他面前，告诉他他们回不去了，只能以两个天知道是什么关系的普通人的身份相处，而这份关系也是可有可无的。

十年过去了。没了大野智，他也能活下去。自然，对对方来说也是一样的。

他们都不是为了爱情活着的人，也不是对方生命里多么不可或缺的存在。

也许再也不见反而对彼此都好。反正松本要不到他想要的答案，大野也早就做出离开的决定了。

漫长的沉默。大野等不到松本的答复，隐隐期待着的心也逐渐沉入死寂。他转过身，迈开脚步。

十年前他就这么背对着松本离开过一次，现在一切重演，动作却并没有变得熟练。如果硬要比较，男人的步伐反倒变得更沉重了。

在大野走出几米后，身后的人突然开口道：“我今天回去以后会回老家休息一个月，之后回店里工作。中间副店长替我看店。”

大野停下脚步。松本继续说道：“以后你要是想来店里坐坐，就来吧。一个月以后我就回来了。”

男人转过身，隔着些距离，眼里的情绪很难分辨，只有嘴角温和地翘着：“……我会的。”

打从正式开始工作后，松本回老家的次数就直线下降到一年两三次的程度。这次回家时间这么久，有些新鲜，又有怀念。石膏要打一个月，刚开始他还不适应只能单手生活的日子，洗澡做饭全要依靠家里人帮忙，好在一个月后渐渐习惯，也从石膏换成还算有点活动自由的固定用支撑绑带，不再需要别人的帮助。

这一个月里，副店长中岛每天晚上固定跟他汇报一次经营状况，偶尔会加几句员工们的问候。松本有心问他有没有见过大野，但想想还是作罢。

松本回到店里是一个月后某个周六的下午。店里播着the sound of silence的钢琴版。几个月前他第一批放进播放列表里的曲子。客人里有认识他的人，为了避免引起骚动打扰到其他人，松本选择从后门进准备室。

文件和订单被整理得井井有条。打卡用的电脑上贴着几张未来两周里要请假的人的便条。中午的设备检查和清洁排班表上也被画了完满的圆圈。

松本摸着自己座位的靠背，休息一个月后的安心和迎接接下来工作的适宜的紧张感再次回到他身上。他放下旅行箱，推门走出去，进到柜台后面，简短地打了声招呼。

员工们从中岛那里听说了松本今天回来，小声道着问候，有更热情些的，直接从柜台下面拿出了一个礼盒，郑重其事地递过来。

松本跟他们聊了几句，突然发现中岛不在，疑惑道：“副店长呢？”

给他递礼盒的歌广场嘴角一撇，指了指店里一个角落：“跟客人联络感情呢。”

松本也无奈地摇摇头。中岛说话做事脑子转得快，比同龄人情商高很多，只有喜欢与客人调情胡来这一点怎么说他都听不进去。好在他选对象比较有针对性，对方也只是图一乐，目前为止并没有造成任何问题。所以松本对他都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

歌广场见松本脸色，立刻自告奋勇道：“我去叫他过来。”

“没事。”松本挥了挥手，自己走出去，顺着刚才歌广场指的方向一看，太阳穴立刻狠狠地一跳。

“诶——为什么不行啊？”

大野手里捧着杯子，软软地笑着，也不管年轻的Alpha一脸不情愿的模样，说道：“就是不想给你。”

中岛不依不饶地绕着他的桌子：“一个电话号码而已嘛——为什么别人管你要就行我就不可以啊？”

“别人没管我要电话号码啊。”

“相叶桑二宫桑他们不就有你的联系方式吗？”

“嗯，但是我不想给你。感觉你会很缠人。”

一脸理所当然地说着怪伤人的话。然而中岛似乎已经习惯了这种程度的语言暴力，继续缠着他问：“我保证不会烦你的好吧？要电话号码就是觉得不太公平而已，我们关系不是很好嘛——”

“我跟你说过多少次了，不要打扰客人。”

中岛背脊一僵，迅速地一回头，对脸色很黑的松本扯了个阳光非常的笑容：“呀，店长你回来啦。”

大野的表情在看见松本以后也明亮了不少，大概还摸不清该用怎样的态度与他接触，仅仅幅度很小地对他挥了下手。

趁着松本没有继续发话，中岛赶紧从桌椅间钻出来，朝大野嬉笑道：“那さとちゃん，你继续喝咖啡吧，下次再说。”

等他走了，松本才深呼吸道：“……さとちゃん？”

大野点头：“我让他这么叫的，挺好玩。”

哪有Alpha会主动让人这么称呼自己的？！又不是Omega或者爱撒娇的Beta！！松本差点一口气堵死。大野却没有注意到他的脸色，只当他在气员工上班时间偷懒聊天，打量着松本的手臂，轻声问道：“刚回来？要坐下来休息会儿吗？”

“我没事，谢谢。”

说完，松本立刻发现找不到接下来想聊的话题。他在家里休息时偶尔想起上次的见面，理不出什么头绪，不知道现在该怎么面对大野。也许他们应该当一对相处时经常陷入尴尬沉默的陌生人，就像现在，他干杵在桌前，而大野低头摆弄自己的手指，没人知道该说什么。

“你……”

松本刚想开口，大野却比他提前一拍说完话：“胳膊恢复得怎么样？”

“……还好。骨折嘛，总得花很长时间。——你这段时间经常过来吗？”

“没，只有周末有时间才会来，也没什么事。”

这句话是在说他没什么事才过来，还是在说他来了也见不到松本，所以没什么事做，松本不得而知。他略一点头，脚步一撤：“你继续坐吧。我走了。”

他没敢看大野的神情，径直回了柜台。中岛笔直地站着，一副任他宰割的模样，见松本回来，立刻主动认错：“抱歉松本桑，下次我一定不在工作时间摸鱼了。”

松本想甩他个白眼，然而他目前分不清自己的烦躁到底是因为员工犯错还是因为自己没放下和大野的事，随便嗯了一声，权当回应。

可惜中岛没能接收到店长的烦躁信号，笑着凑上来打听：“松本桑，你和大野桑认识？”

松本憋了半天，吐出两个字：“……朋友。”

总不能当着别人的面把他们那些复杂的故事交代一遍，再告诉他现在两人关系更接近多年未见、以前关系还闹掰了的老同学，说什么都别扭。

“那你能给我大野桑的联系方式吗？”

“……”松本挑高眉毛：“大野桑不给你，那我也不能给你。管他要去。”

更何况我也没他联系方式。松本在心里加了一句。

中岛立刻装得很夸张地倒下去。松本见状，刚才心里那点酸气又开始叽叽咕咕地往上涌：“你在追他？我先说一句，人家是Alpha。”

“不，我没在追。就是觉得他很有意思，想和他多聊聊。”中岛说着，皱起眉：“店长你不会也是那种反对同性恋爱的老古板吧。而且さとちゃん和别的Alpha不一样，性格温柔，比一般的Omega都要可爱……”

不管松本到底放没放下，听另一个Alpha这么谈论他的命运番总不是一件多让他愉快的事。就在他开始认真思考要不要把这个月中岛的奖金取消的时候，突然有客人走过来。

大野桌上的杯子和托盘已经被他自己放进了回收处，账则是在点单后结的。普通客人喝完咖啡并不会再回柜台。松本先走上前问：“怎么了？”

大野微微晃了下头：“没，我要走了，想来和你打声招呼。明天你会来店里吗？”

“应该会。可能中午来看看情况，待两三个小时。”

“那好。明天我巡逻的时候过来看你。回去一个人做饭什么的没问题吗？”

唔。松本眨了眨眼。大野的表情认真得很，与很多年前他关心松本时没有什么两样。

松本先转开视线：“……没事。在老家的时候已经锻炼着适应了。说到这个——”

他假模假式地咳了一声：“你最近是不是换手机号了？”

如若是再敏感些的Omega，也许会觉得松本是在含沙射影暗示之前大野不接他电话的事，然而大野只是恍然大悟一般点点头：“也对。不然你需要人帮忙也联系不到我。”

年长的Alpha从柜台上方便签本上扯了张纸，刷刷刷写好几串数字：“我办公室和我手机号码。有事就找我。”

松本接过纸条，心道朋友之间要个电话号码也没什么，不管以后用得上用不上，好歹像有个要联系的架势。

反正局面也不会比刚才那种尴尬的沉默更糟糕了。

等到他回过头，看见中岛目瞪口呆的表情，心情才终于明朗了一些。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请cp非常洁癖的姑娘尽量不要看中间一段，因为有类似同人女脑补西皮杂烩的情节（没有黑人的意思反正我自己写文也是一样的脑补+没下限）。  
请看完尽量不要取关或者私信骂我（。）我很怂（。）

周日下午，历史观光景点接二连三往外吐着人群，熙熙攘攘地，散进周边的大街小巷里。松本的咖啡店里坐了几批阖家欢。孩子年纪小的，被父母领着上了楼上二宫的店里。留在他这里的大多是中学生以上年龄的孩子，与自己家人坐在一处，小口吃着甜品，有打扮得比较时尚的年轻Omega偷偷摸摸往柜台方向打量着，再缩回去与同桌的人窃窃私语。

大野走进店里时，看见的就是这样一副光景：两位高中生年纪的男性Omega靠在柜台上，向玻璃橱另一边的松本搭话，正在说话的那位食指抠着拇指的指甲缝，不知是因为紧张还是激动，另外那个Omega虽然没开口，但视线一动不动地黏在松本脸上。

被搭话的Alpha面上没有丝毫异状，听着那位Omega讲话，时不时得体地微笑着点点头，仿佛对这种情形早已见怪不怪。

大野看了一会儿，没有往柜台的方向去，而是转身向正在一旁浇花的中岛走了过去，拍了拍对方的肩膀。

年轻人转过头，一愣：“大野桑？你在巡逻？”

大野身上还穿着浅蓝色的制服。他点点头：“嗯，所以我就不多呆了。老样子，两杯摩卡，带走。”

中岛皱起眉：“怎么不去柜台点单？”

“那边在说话，不方便。”大野草草说了句，从钱包里拿出Suica卡：“帮我刷一下，我在外面车里等你。”

中岛看着男人像逃跑一样飞快窜出门外，丈二和尚摸不着头脑地捏着卡片回到柜台，心里小小酸了下那两位还挤在柜台前的Omega，帮大野点了单，刷完卡，出门从车窗将纸袋递给大野。

男人接过袋子和卡，探头看了眼玻璃窗里面，才笑着对中岛道了谢。

等车窗缓缓合上以后，坐在驾驶席上的相叶拎起纸袋，拿出自己那杯外带摩卡。大野还在恋恋不舍地望着两层玻璃那侧。相叶等了他一会儿，无奈道：“我们还可以多等5分钟，为什么不进去多坐会儿？”

大野回答得很干脆：“我不想打扰他。”

“那你过来又是想干嘛？”

“确认下他受伤以后一个人也可以过得很好。”大野终于收回视线，拿出剩下的杯子，小口喝着，平缓地叹了一口气。

“他是Alpha，他可以自己照顾好自己。”

“我知道，松润从以前开始就这样。那时候我跟他说他以后一定会成为一个好Alpha的，现在证明我说对了。”

相叶举着纸杯，侧头看着笑得一脸温柔的大野，静静听他说下去。

“他变得更冷静、体谅、温柔，还有明确的主见。这些是他自己积累起来，自己努力成长到现在的。”

“——所以他并不需要我。”

大野看着车头扭着脑袋和腰的太阳能娃娃，平静道：“没有我，他可以活得很好。本来我就不应该来打扰他。等他手臂的伤恢复了，我就不会再来了。”

相叶轻声问：“你说本来你不应该来打扰他，但是过了这么多年，你们最终还是见面了。大野桑，你不觉得这也是命运番的羁绊吗？”

“命运？”

大野伸出手，按住自己脖颈，苦涩道：“如果所有的事情都可以被叫做命运，那这命运一定不是我想要的东西。”

入秋后，夜来得早了许多。温度不上不下地吊着，脱件衣服会直打冷颤，添件衣服，过了几分钟，鼻子上便要薄薄渗一层脂汗。

歌广场推开休息室的门，看见坐在椅子上的人，惊讶道：“松本桑？你还没走？”

“啊？……哦，我在等人。”松本扫了眼电脑屏幕下方的时间：“……不过今天应该不会来了。”

快6点了。松本今天上午10点多到了店里，一直工作到现在。歌广场将他送出门，皱眉看了看刚才松本愣神时盯着的监控器显示屏，没看出什么端倪。

松本套了件厚重的棕底羊毛大衣，站在街边，望着越发浓郁的夜色，悠长地呼吸着淡凉的空气。

没来就没来吧。他将左手插进大衣的衣兜里，受伤的手臂孤零零挂着，指尖隐隐发冷。一个口头承诺罢了。反正现在他们的关系也就这样了。随意交代两句社交辞令，转身便忘的一干二净。

现在松本连生气的力气或者立场都没了。

他眨眨眼，睫毛也许上了霜，沉得很。

太冷了。Alpha啧了一声，转身往上楼的梯子方向走。

左右回到家里也是孤独一人，还不如找点有烟火气的地方取暖。

二宫的店里放着松本不知道名字的曲子，从喧闹的程度判断，应该和上个月他循环播放的那几首女高中生组乐队的动漫歌曲出处一致。

电吉他伴奏的音高一路狂飙，松本皱着眉，走到离音箱最远的窗边。二宫正在和其他客人聊天，往他的方向笔了一下食指，示意他等会儿再点单。他只好看向自己身边，寻找能打发时间的东西。

之前他来这家店时，窗边摆的都是二头身的手办和配件摆设，最近换了批装饰物，放着各种颜色的水性勾线笔马克笔，还有几本素描簿。

松本好奇地翻开其中一本。里面大多是某些知名的不知名的动漫角色，似乎也有原创，人物头像旁边写了大段大段的设定。他再一翻页，动作突然定格。

两个看上去有点眼熟、但画风偏向动漫人物的人脸贴脸地靠在一起，下面还用粉色的文字写着某两个他很熟悉的名字的排列组合。

……这什么鬼玩意。

再往下翻，后面又是整整两页讨论这两人关系的分析文字。笔迹大多不同，但争论的激烈程度不相上下。一些人认为作为Alpha的大野行事作风不像Alpha，对身为Omega的二宫宠得没边，所以“如果Omega想尝试些新花样，他应该也会接受的”；而另一些人则认为这位警官的Alpha气质只是被他平时温和的态度所掩盖，“只要他回到床上，作为Alpha的本能就一定会觉醒”。

很明显，虽然争论的人中正反双方难以向彼此妥协，但他们认定这俩人是一对的态度倒是异常坚定。

松本太阳穴一个劲地突突，看到后面，话题又变得越来越奇怪。另外一群人认为不像Alpha的大野和一个Omega凑到一起没有什么明确的上下标准，二宫应该和那位英俊阳光的Beta警官在一起。后面跟着又有人画了两三页相叶和二宫的图片。

再往后，看到有人开始讨论起大野跟相叶是一对的可能性时，松本终于决定合上这本素描簿，扭头瞪向二宫。

始作俑者似乎在他身后等了半天，见他回头，很灿烂地笑了笑。

见他这态度，松本反倒觉得像不是当事人的自己在小题大做。

“……你就不觉得被冒犯了吗？”他问。

二宫一耸肩：“还好。毕竟所有人都能看见，没人敢画限制级的东西。”

“我不是在说那个，”松本翻了个白眼：“你没结番，就这么被人脑补成和其他人凑一对，难道不觉得生气吗？”

“为什么？反正也不会成真，再说有人还觉得我适合在‘Alpha’上面呢。”

二宫说着，比了个夸张的手势：“就当我占便宜了。而且大野桑和相叶桑也没说什么。”

“他们看见了？！”

旁边桌有两个Beta被松本的音量吓到，回头看了看这边。

二宫替客人道了声歉，伸手把那本素描簿拿过来，翻了翻，摊开其中一页：“喏，大野桑自己写的。”

字迹很漂亮，感叹号乱用，也不分段。零零散散写了些给二宫的生日祝福，后面还用粉色的笔加了句“nino我好爱你！”，字迹下方似乎是二宫的生日日期，还有一张他的肖像画。

画得很好，因为画得有点太专业了，刚才松本一眼扫过，还以为和其他专门画画搞角色设计的人是同一批，所以匆匆掠过了。现在仔细一看，下面还有大野智的罗马音签名。

松本蹙眉盯着那个签名看了一会儿，忽然想起什么，唰地站起身，抓着挂在窗边的正方形色纸画框，震惊道：“这几幅画也是他画的？”

上面的签名和素描簿上的如出一辙。最开始松本看见时没有注意到上面的罗马音，直到现在，他才终于发现那几张从初见时就给他留下印象的画到底出自谁手。

二宫没料到他会有这么大反应，猝不及防地点了点头。Omega看见松本怅然若失地坐回去，很难得地没有刻意调笑：“你想要吗？反正我随时能找他再帮我画，这几幅可以送给你。”

“……谢谢。”

松本将能活动的手埋进微卷的前发里：“有时候我会觉得找不到他的那些年过得反而轻松。没有这么多烦心事，也不会觉得身边所有东西都和他有关。”

二宫大大方方地拉了松本旁边的椅子，一屁股坐下去，用手撑着脸，懒洋洋地问：“那你想回去吗？或者搬离这个地区，这样你就可以彻底告别这段感情了。”

“……我不知道。”

二宫看着松本。年轻的Alpha表情郁结着，丰润的嘴唇被叹息涂抹成忧郁的颜色。

“大野桑他……有很多地方不一样了。以前他会比现在……更——‘Alpha’一些、更开朗、更有活力。但是现在他很多时候表现得像Omega，像个我不熟悉的陌生人。”

“我认识他的时候他基本就这样了。”二宫凉凉地接了一嘴。

松本的眉头拧得更深：“所以他在很久之前就发生了什么变化。我不清楚他身上到底发生了什么，他也不想告诉我。”

二宫问：“那你喜欢他的这种变化吗？”

松本思考了很久，最终摇了摇头：“我不知道。”

对松本润而言，大野智永远是他生命里的未知数。

“咣咣”

有人敲了敲车窗。相叶一歪头，大野按下操作按钮，等玻璃自动降下。外面站的人一弯腰，车里面等着的两人同时一愣。

松本身上穿着普通员工的白衬衫黑围裙，一手拎着纸袋，面无表情地盯着大野。

妈呀。一旁的Beta警官在心里画了个十字。浓眉大眼的Alpha严肃起来的表情真吓人。

好在他的同伴是抗压能力很强的Alpha。大野眉眼弯弯地一笑：“麻烦你了。健人呢？我刚才拜托他帮我用Suica卡结账来着。”

松本眉头一挑：“‘刚才’？我听说你都拜托他一周了。”

被当面戳穿，大野也只是更加柔和地微笑，似乎是有点害羞，但更多是无辜到无赖的理所应当：“我们路过买杯摩卡就走。”

“……你是在躲我吗？”

车门外站着的人表情突然从严肃转为失落。

大野眨了眨眼，不敢对上松本的视线，垂下头：“不是。就是前几天没时间而已。”

松本居高临下问道：“那今天有时间吗？”

相叶眼看着大野的背脊像受了惊吓的猫咪一般弹起来，连忙开口解围道：“反正都已经打包了，我们就直接带走了。改天再来改天再来。”

他拽拽大野的胳膊。男人立刻会意，伸手去接松本手里的纸袋，结果慌慌张张地，指尖划到了年轻的Alpha的手背，又触电般缩了回去，扭扭捏捏地再探过来，捏着纸袋的一角，等松本放手。

一个30岁后半的Alpha，一个30岁前半的Alpha，演着16岁以下初高中生的青春戏码。相叶憋着嗓子眼里那声笑，忍得很辛苦。

松本的表情同样很复杂，两人的手各自捏着纸袋一角，僵持了半天，年轻的Alpha才松开手。然而大野并没有直接收回手，而是仰头欲言又止地看了松本一眼，黏黏糊糊地说了句：“你手太冷了。这几天温差大，你本来就怕冷，要注意保暖。”

“这我知道……你是亲戚家的老爷爷啊？”

松本低声回了一句。大野听了，也没生气，嘿嘿笑了两声，这才拉上车窗，朝松本挥了挥手。

被拆穿了把戏，大野便不再麻烦中岛替自己周旋。他还是三天两头往松本店里跑，但每次只短短站两三分钟，更多时间甚至是在和其他客人聊天。

某个周二，轮到二宫的餐厅定休。他和大野像是串通好了，前后脚登门拜访。只是二宫除了来蹭免费咖啡和WIFI以外，还另外带了一样东西。大野进门点单时，刚好看见松本店里一些员工围在二宫桌边，像在研究着什么。

“啊、大野桑。”二宫注意到他，先向他招手，示意他过去。

“怎么了？”

大野走到桌边，看见上面摆着一幅画。画上只有一个穿着裙子跳舞的人像，还是黑色的剪影，其余全是留白。明明人像是全黑的，画框下的标题写的却是“红鞋”。

“是那个黑童话对吧、”中岛嘴皮子上下翻着：“说娇生惯养的小女孩捡到红舞鞋，穿上以后只能永无止境地跳舞，直到双脚鲜血淋漓，即使砍断双腿，红舞鞋也没有原谅她。最后女孩向上帝祈祷，才得到救赎，灵魂上了天堂。一定是童话故事本身的黑暗色彩，让画家选择用这种颜色作画的。”

二宫故作玄虚地一摇头：“你说的那是童话故事。但这副画是近现代风格的设计画，故事早被改编了，不是一回事。”

歌广场不屑地一撇嘴：“还能是什么？总不能挂到墙上，这画里的人会自己一直跳下去吧。”

“没那么神奇，就是故事不一样而已。我这副画的版本，讲的是爱人病重时说想看女孩跳舞，为了给爱人看到最美好的舞姿，女孩主动穿上诅咒的红舞鞋，爱人病逝后，女孩也因为精疲力尽同样身亡的故事。红舞鞋只是一个象征的概念，诅咒缠身后，女孩被诅咒所染，变成了这样的颜色。”

二宫拍了拍画框。歌广场嘀咕着“烂俗”，摇摇头去继续干活。有同意他观点的，也无趣地迅速散了。

“——那不就是自我满足吗？”

二宫和剩下围观的几个人循声看去。说话的是松本，隔了几步远，浓眉几乎连成一线。

“擅作主张穿上那种鞋子，跳到鲜血淋漓，最后自作自受没了性命。把自己弄得那么悲惨，结果只感动了她自己。她以为她的爱人看见她痛苦疲惫的模样会开心吗？”

二宫没有反驳他：“……可能是吧——”

“——但那也一定很美吧。”

一直沉默着的大野突然开口，打断了二宫的话。

“就算是自我满足也好，不被其他人欣赏也好。那都是她的爱情。不管付出什么代价，跳到精疲力尽，鲜血淋漓，都是她的觉悟。”

那样的舞蹈，一定很美吧。大野说着，手指轻轻抚上画框，低垂着眼，注视着画中人。

松本看着他的侧脸，目光变得深邃起来。


	11. Chapter 11

眼镜上无声无息地沾了片白花，接着融成一滴扎眼的污渍。

松本眯着眼，将眼镜摘下来。又一片雪飘落，在右眼的镜片中心扩散成透明的水迹。

天气预报没说今天要下雪。他腹诽着，将手中的塑料袋袋口封得更紧了一些。马路对面的红灯转绿，没时间找眼镜布擦拭了，他只好勉强将眼镜戴回去，跟着人群，迈开脚步。

警视厅内部暖和得很，镜片上的水花似乎也显得不那么碍眼了。他走进电梯，按下按钮。同乘一间的女性Beta警官朝他友好地笑了笑。他点头回礼。手中的塑料袋封口处还留着余温，时间不算太晚。

门是自动门。松本走进事务室，没人注意到门口这位陌生人，他只好敲了敲旁边桌子隔间的上边框，里面坐着的是个很年轻的女性Beta。大门边的杂物活角色——和很多在政府部门工作的年轻女性Beta一样。不过当事人没有体察到松本的心思，抬起头，道：“你好？”

“呃，你好。抱歉打扰你工作了。”松本举起手中的塑料袋：“能告诉我地域創生科在哪边吗？他们在我们店里订了外卖。”

女警官帮他指了方向。松本穿过几排办公室，终于在蓝色挡板下看到了写着地域創生科的白色塑料牌。刚巧相叶拿着装了便当盒子和方便筷的塑料袋走出来，看见松本，先是疑惑地眨了两下眼，接着看见他手里的袋子，才恍然大悟地走上前：“我们点的外卖？你不是店长吗？怎么不让营业员出来？”

松本拎起左手的塑料袋：“总共5648円。”

“哦哦、你等一下。”相叶快步扔掉手里的便当空盒，跑回去找同事桌上之前留下的现金，再接过外卖袋，按照杯身上贴的写着名字的便签一一分了，最后走回一直等着的松本面前。

过了这么几分钟，相叶再开口，说的话就明确得多了：“大野桑出去吃午饭了。”

松本睫毛扇了两下，也没否定什么，只是问：“那他还得多久才能回来？”

“快了吧……”相叶看了看墙上的钟：“他休息时间马上就结束了——啊，大野桑！”

相叶朝松本身后挥了两下手：“你看谁来了？”

松本回过头，将大野一瞬间脚步不稳的动作看在眼里，微一点头。对方也弯着腰匆匆地点了点头，没再多示意什么，只闷头走自己的路，似乎想直接通过松本守着的路口。

在他就要一脚踏进办公桌区域前，松本突然低声问：“你最近工作很忙吗？”

大野不得不停下脚步：“还好……外面已经开始下雪了，这段时间事情比较多的是交通科那边。”

松本看出他在回避自己的问题，主动出击道：“那为什么不来了？”

男人下巴挺了一下，仿佛下意识想做出个撅嘴的动作：“……你的伤已经好了。”

松本握住右手。将近三个月没有运动，手臂肌肉活动时有些异样，但的确已经完全恢复了。他无奈地说道：“我伤好没好，和你过来不过来又没有关系。就算我伤没好，也不需要你担心什么。我能照顾好我自己。”

大野的表情渐渐凉薄，从刚才那个逃避现实的中年男人逐渐变成很多年前他平静宣告自己为两人规划的未来时的模样。

“我知道。现在你也不需要我的担心，所以我没必要过去。”

松本眼皮一跳：“你做事非得找个必然的关系性吗？”

“差不多吧。我觉得没必要，所以不想去，就这么简单。”

——这时候他倒硬气起来了！

松本心底的Alpha直觉受到挑战，呲牙咧嘴着想冲破桎梏。但他并未忘记自己的目的，没有逞一时的口舌之快，取而代之的，他换了一个话题：“下周三是圣诞节。我们店里要装饰，你能过来帮忙吗？”

大野不解地问：“为什么找我？”

“我挺喜欢你在nino店里画的那些装饰画的，想请你帮我们店也画一些。价钱你定。”

“……那些是我自己画着玩的，没收钱。”

“那你答应了？”

大野有些不情愿地皱起眉：“不是、我不想给你画，要是画得不好或者不符合你店里的格调，你不一定要说些什么。”

“不适合摆在我店里，我就带回家收藏。我说了我喜欢你的画，不会对你指手画脚。还是说，你之前说了要帮忙可以找你，那话就是说着耍我的？”

大野那两条本来就很颓丧的八字眉越发不甘心地竖起来。这表情很有意思，尤其出现在一个已经38岁的男性Alpha脸上，显得更加滑稽。男人很幼稚地碎碎念着宝贵的休息日之类的词句，扭过脸，坐回自己的办公桌前，不再搭理松本。

松本隔着几张桌子对他喊：“那就说好了，等你下个休息日，来我们店帮忙。”

大野没看他，却转头对着一直在一旁看戏的相叶做了什么表情，把相叶逗得忍俊不禁，朝松本放松地挥了下咖啡杯，示意他不用担心。

大野的下一个休息日是周日，抱着早干完活早回家休息的心情，咖啡店一开门，他就进去找了个地方坐下。

给他开门的是松本，在靠窗最角落的座位帮他拉了椅子，又抱了一叠杯垫和画用纸回来。

大野盯着桌子上的东西：“……你想让我画多少？”

松本在桌边放下几盒勾线笔和马克笔，坐到大野对面。时间还很早，没有其他客人，而员工们正在打扫。

“别误会，这些不是让你一个人画的。我们店里每个人分两三张，各自画些东西，到时候一些送给客人，一些贴在窗上。纸有很多，你想画就画，没灵感也不用勉强。”

大野的嘴唇又开始往上撅：“…………那你非叫我来干什么？”

“因为我想看你画画。”

大野一时语塞。松本说这话时没有露出什么不好意思的迹象，双眼郑重坚定地看着大野，白皙的手指搭在一起，优雅而平静。

再没有拒绝或是回旋的余力。大野轻叹了一声，认命地捡起一根0.3的勾线笔，拿起距离最近的杯垫，沉吟片刻，描画起来。

松本坐在他对面，安静地凝视着他和他的画。结果大野画了几笔便抬起头，不无困扰地皱着眉：“你在看什么？”

松本心里觉得有趣，但只是微微翘着嘴角，轻飘飘地回道：“没什么。”

大野挠挠耳朵，低下头又画了两笔，大概是能察觉到松本的视线，再抬起头时，脸色红了几分：“你不用工作吗？”

松本挺了挺腰杆：“我是店长。”

举着拖把路过的员工瞄了他一眼。

大野只好实话实说：“你一直盯着我画，感觉很奇怪。”

松本装傻：“为什么？”

大野似乎在努力思考该用什么方式形容：“……你——”

突然有人插嘴进来：“抱歉松本桑！我迟到了！”

松本在心里啧了一声。中岛走到他们桌前，喘着粗气，很辛苦地扶着膝盖。

等他呼吸平复了一些，松本才问：“发生了什么？”

中岛苦哈哈地解释道：“一大早的，坐上了电车，才发现我易感期到了。”

松本道：“谁让你自己不想着吃抑制剂。休息室里有药，赶紧去吃了休息一下。”

“谢谢店长。话说我刚才闻到你的信息素，还以为你很不耐烦来着，看来松本桑还是一如既往嘴硬心软啊。”

中岛随手甩了个飞吻，也没管松本什么反应，直接冲进了休息室。

没过多久，中岛便放松地走了回来。大野见他冷静下来，问道：“你能闻到别人的信息素？”

“易感期嘛，虽然松本桑用了信息素喷雾，不过那种东西毕竟还是假的，闻起来和真正的信息素有点不同。我易感期鼻子比较灵，能分辨出来不同。”

中岛说着，捏了捏自己的鼻子，做了个帅气又俏皮的表情。然后，他垂下手，很好奇地在大野附近嗅了嗅，问道：“さとちゃん，你用的什么种类的抑制剂？还是喷雾或者贴片？为什么你身上没有信息素的气味？”

松本敏锐地发现大野放在桌上的手指抖了一下，没等他反应过来，大野已经微笑着回答道：“贴片。我们政府部门研发的，比市面上卖的效果好很多，盖在腺体上，可以完全掩盖住信息素的气味。不过现在还在实验阶段，可能过几年才会投入大量生产。”

中岛眼睛都亮了：“这么好啊！现在我们普通人买得到的控制信息素外放的药剂效果都太一般了，总会有溢出的信息素，时间久了还会产生抗体。我也想要这么方便的东西啊。”

大野没有接话，继续微笑着仰头看他。

在他们闲聊的时候，店里一下子进了三位客人。松本只好暂时离开座位去帮忙。

周日上午，一些年轻的上班族也许是在家静不下心，选择来咖啡店里办公，有坐的时间久的，过一段时间，会点一些甜点或是轻食。店里逐渐变得忙碌，直到店内客人数量稳定下来，松本才终于有时间停下来休息。员工们的休息时间是轮班制，但店长的休息时间没有明确规定。他通常都是等店里彻底闲下来才去歇一会儿。

看看时间，已经到了下午2点。松本吃完自带的便当，走出休息室，看见大野正靠在椅背上打盹。

中午中岛说是帮大野准备了代替午饭的茶点，所以松本并不担心这方面的问题。他放轻脚步，走到桌边，小心非常地翻看了一下上午大野画的画。大部分画在了杯垫上，几张人像，几张设计画，还有几张，大概是大野自己觉得好玩，画了许多奇形怪状的图案，看不太出他有什么意图。画用纸里有一张草稿，但笔迹太轻，松本看不懂。

松本轻手轻脚地收起那些已经画完，被放在一边的杯垫，低下头，视线被大野微微起伏的鼻翼和安然垂落的睫毛吸引过去。

和从前一样，平和乖巧的睡相，让人不忍心打扰他的好梦。

松本静静看了一会儿，心脏快被不知从何而来的失落和温情揉碎成两半，转身匆匆走开了。

大野一直睡到下午5点多。天色已经转晚。他揉着眼睛从椅子上坐起来，眯眼打量了外面天空许久，掏出手机看了看时间，慢悠悠地往柜台方向走。

松本正在里面翻甜点杂志，见他过来，一脸如我所料的莫测表情：“睡醒了？”

大野蔫蔫地嗯了一声：“有咖啡吗？”

“……你来对地方了。”松本没忍心吐槽他：“想喝什么？”

大野翻着菜单，指着上面的爱尔兰咖啡问：“这个，上面是奶油吗？”

松本好心提醒他：“嗯。但是咖啡里会加酒。”

大野置若罔闻：“我没试过，帮我来一杯这个。”

松本只好帮他下单。钱算在了松本自己账上。店里客人很少。年关将至，周日晚上能悠闲在外的人并不多。等咖啡做好，松本自己端到大野桌上，又坐到他对面。

这次大野没有再多说什么，端着他那杯咖啡，小口抿着上面的奶油，上唇留了一小圈白色，然后才略显满足地喝了起来。

松本一直抱着双臂看着他。这样慵懒又自在的大野，看上去和普通的Omega没有什么两样。那些锐气和固执像化在他睡意里，晕陶陶地融进刚才的梦境，再也找不见。

那种轻柔的暖意像从他体内悠然地散发出来，没有攻击性，没有令人头痛的执意隐瞒，只有让人想拥抱投入进去的包容与温和。

一切都让松本想起多年前他和大野坐在他房间里，自然亲近仿佛一家人一般的情景。

他回过神，看见大野手中的空杯子。

“还想喝吗？”松本问。

大野诚实地点点头：“再多加点糖和奶油。”

“……你以前好像没这么爱吃甜的。”

男人一歪头：“是吗？……可能年纪大了吧。”

爱尔兰咖啡里加的是酒精度数偏高的威士忌。大野一口气喝了3杯，情绪很显而易见地高涨了许多，拉着身后观赏植物的叶子嘿嘿傻笑。

松本收走他的咖啡杯，再回去，看见大野缩在座位里，双眼定定地盯着前方地板。

松本对大野的酒量没什么数，以前他们在一起时大野喝得不多。

他拍了拍大野的肩膀：“大野桑？”

大野撑着眼皮，努力仰起头看他。

“你一个人能回去吗？”

男人说话时条理还是清晰的：“没事，我家很近的，走路就能到。”

那好吧。松本刚想松手，却被大野拽了回去。

大野眨巴着眼：“你不送我吗？”

松本内心挣扎了两秒，问：“……你需要我送你吗？”

“我还想和你多待一会儿，我们走着回去吧。”

大野直接跳过了一个环节，黏黏糊糊地宣告了接下来的行程。松本摸不清他是在撒娇还是在下命令。店里还有客人，他只能稍微交代两句，留下员工，自己跟着大野出了门。

两人走在街上。松本离得匆忙，手套帽子围巾都落在店里，用力扯着衣领，企图阻挡冷风往脖领里钻。

大野注意到他冻得直抽气的动作，问：“冷吗？”

松本不太想张口，哆嗦着点了点头。

他没预料到的是，大野竟然直接伸手进了他衣兜里，握住了他的手。

“——！”

男人纤细温暖的手指的触感惊到了松本，他震惊地瞪着大野。衣兜里面，大野已经牢牢扣住他的五指。狭小的空间很快被两人的体温染成适宜的温度。

大野仰起头，笑得很自得：“这样好多了对吧。”

实际上，真正会影响到的仅仅只有松本的一只手而已，但男人喝醉以后泛着点呆气的笑容和他的体温让松本舍不得指明什么。他点点头，配合大野的步伐，缓慢地朝他家的方向走去。

大野一路上情绪都很高涨，走走停停，看见什么平时经常光顾的店，也要跟松本说两句，慢慢的，他开口的频率降了，松本就主动提起些话题问他。物理距离不超过20分钟的路程，被他们走了将近一个小时。

大野指指不远处的建筑：“到了。那就是我的公寓。”

“用我送你上楼吗？”

大野用力地摇摇头，用力到松本甚至觉得有点受伤的程度。

“谢谢你陪我回来。”年长的Alpha松开手。在他收回手的那一瞬间，冷风立刻灌进了松本的兜里。他皱了皱眉，回道：“谢谢你帮忙。”

大野笑了笑：“还好，在圆形的纸上画画也挺有意思的。”

他突然不再说话，也不动弹，杵在路灯下，两眼眨也不眨地盯着松本的脸。

松本被盯得浑身别扭：“……？怎么了？”

大野的眉头一点点拧起来：“耳朵太红了。怎么没带帽子出来？”

说完，为了佐证自己的话似的，男人双手直接盖住了松本的侧脸，手指将年轻的Alpha的耳朵和脸颊包裹起来。

当他的体温贴近时，松本才意识到自己的耳朵已经冻得快没了知觉。温度的差距让血液慢慢回复跳动，刺痛和灼热一点点复苏。

还有因大野的近在咫尺而苏醒的心跳声。

松本怔怔地看着眼前的人。只要他低下头，就能吻到大野微微发红的鼻尖。

时间被暂停。这一刻，鲜活的只有他胸口越发活跃的跳动，以及大野捧住他脸颊的双手的温度。

然后一切都消失了。

大野松开手，退了几步，对仍呆呆地站在原地的松本微笑着说了句再见，便消失在了公寓大门后。

时间终于再次启步。松本吸了一大口冰凉的空气，眨了眨眼，身体各处的知觉找回了节奏，肺部因吸入的寒气隐隐发痛。

唯有心脏依旧不知停歇地狂跳着。


	12. Chapter 12

“……嗯、好、明白了。嗯。我问一下他。”

相叶举着手机，上身侧靠在柜台上，问松本：“你们店新年怎么放假？”

松本正在清理咖啡机，背对着他，回答道：“12月30号周一开始休息，放假到1月5号。”

“你过年回老家吗？”

“回。1月2号回这边来。问这个干什么？”

相叶边听着话筒里的说明，边向松本解释：：“nino问你有没有兴趣去温泉旅游。旅馆在箱根，3号当天去，住一晚上，4号白天回来。你要是感兴趣，他现在就订票。”

松本想了想：“嗯……反正我从老家回来也没什么特别要做的事，估计也是在家里呆着或者见见朋友。”

相叶的声音雀跃了不少：“那你答应了？”

松本点了点头，然后被相叶一句“那好，算上大野桑，一共4个人”给惊得猛转过身。

一身便服的警官同样被他的动作表情吓了一跳，睁大双眼呆愣地看着他。

松本恨不得直接冲过去抢了相叶的手机质问二宫：“等等、大野桑也要去？”

相叶反应过来，表情转为看热闹的嬉笑：“对啊，我们三个人这几年新年休息时总会去那家旅馆泡温泉，没什么大不了的，不是混浴，Alpha、Beta和Omega分开泡的。”

“你把电话调成外放。”松本按着桌子，一副不容置疑的态度。相叶只好换了通话模式。话筒另一边，二宫的声音同样充满了事不关己高高挂起的假情假意：“真的没事。以前旅馆房间不够的时候，我和你前男友还睡过一个被窝呢，也没发生什么。”

松本现在很想冲上楼去教育一顿二宫。可惜他不知道他该教育Omega还是Alpha要更爱护自己的身体。

松本尽量平心静气地问：“大野桑知道我可能去的事吗？”

“不知道。”二宫愉快地回答：“而且我的票已经订完了。新年订票不允许取消，不然就是两倍的违约金。”

Beta警官眼见着Alpha的脸色越来越黑，连忙开口道：“没事，你要是担心，到时候跟大野桑错开时间去泡就好了。”

松本沉默了良久：“…………说到底，你们为什么要来掺合这事？”

相叶是和大野一起工作的，了解得多一些：“这段时间大野桑过来，你也不会主动来搭话。”

“对。很多事我自己还没想通，所以暂时想和他拉开些距离。”

相叶抿起嘴唇，似乎在思考该怎么解释：“嗯……你知道自己在一旁观察大野桑时是什么表情吗？”

松本一愣。

二宫在电话另一头接茬道：“就像他是一块巨大的人型棉花糖，而你想把脸埋进他身体里一样。”

“…………”Alpha无语地瞪着手机。

“或者你想埋其他器官，看你自己选择。”二宫继续撩老虎须子。

松本直接按下红色按键，挂断了通话。

相叶用尽全力憋着笑，鼻子里断断续续地发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

“别笑了、”松本把手机推给他，窘迫地咳了两声，叹息道：“他是先离开我、拒绝我说我的命运番不会再回来了的人。和我怎么想的没什么关系。”

相叶止住笑声，直视松本，笑容里隐隐含着些通透：“至少再跟他谈谈吧。大野桑他可能比你想象的更重视你。我没见过谁能让他一边一肚子牢骚，一边乖乖放弃最近的假期去帮人干活呢。”

松本摸不清他这话是不是正面评价：“你确定那算重视吗……”

相叶用他招牌的灿烂笑容打马虎眼。松本无奈地摇摇头，突然想起之前中岛提的信息素的问题。

“对了，你们那里有新研发的贴片吗？”

相叶一歪头：“贴片？”

“就是那种政府研发的，比市面上卖的效果更好的贴片。之前大野桑用的时候，即使是易感期的Alpha也完全闻不到他的信息素。以防万一，我想管你借两片用。”

相叶疑惑地皱起眉：“……我没听说过那种东西啊。”

这次换松本疑惑了：“没听说过？”

“我们用的贴片的确是统一下发的，不过也只有工作值班的时候能用，效果和普通的贴片也没什么区别，7到8个小时以后就开始失效，而且不能完全贴合，一旦有了褶皱，就可能外泄信息素。没什么特别方便的，就是省一笔钱而已。”

你要是需要的话，下次我可以带来给你看看。相叶说着，将自己的手机收回裤兜里，留下愣在原地的松本。

大野对他们说了谎？

为什么？

最主要的问题是，如果没有什么特别神奇的新研发的贴片，为什么大野身上不会传出信息素的气味？

出发去旅行当天，几人约在松本的店门口见面。毕竟只住一晚，除了松本，其他人都没带什么行李。大野应该是之前被二宫通了信，看见松本，也没有什么特别的反应，只是潦潦地打了个招呼，就和二宫一起躲进了面包车的后座。

松本原以为他是在躲自己，然而车刚开上高速，大野就已经歪头睡得昏天黑地，即使中途醒来，也始终无精打采的，跟二宫有一搭没一搭地讲会儿小话，然后又睡了过去。

车里醒着的三个人闲聊了几个小时。等到了旅馆，几人走下车，二宫凑到松本身边，嘴角微微上扬着，对他低声说：“大野桑昨天晚上没睡好。”

“……谢谢你告诉我？”松本不明就里地皱眉看他。

二宫见他没懂，再接再厉道：“他说是躺床上翻来覆去一晚上，完全睡不着。”

“……？？？”

见松本完全摸不透他的意图，二宫只好回头问相叶：“你告诉他怎么安排房间了吗？”

相叶关上车门，“我忘了。怎么了？什么时候说不都行吗？”

二宫嘴角一抽：“两个双人间。你觉得这是什么时候说都没问题的事吗？”

相叶看见二宫身后松本的表情，恍然大悟：“哦，也对。松润，订的房间是两个Alpha一间，Beta跟Omega一间。抱歉，我忘了跟你说了。”

松本怀疑这两人根本是故意在整他和大野。然而不管是他还是大野，现在要和另外两人换房间，估计都不可能得到这两个准备看好戏的人的同意。他有气无力地瞪了相叶和二宫一眼，拎着自己的背包，转身朝旅馆大门的方向走。

大野正躺在榻榻米上，听见拉门被拉开的声音，抬头看了松本一眼，便又躺了下去。

二宫之前就与他说了两人住一间房的事，包括他昨天晚上睡眠质量的事在内，大野应该早就开始思考该怎么面对这个尴尬的场面了。松本刚刚才得知此事，看见大野情绪低落的样子，心里直打鼓。

松本放下背包，半跪在房间一侧，看向大野，很谨慎地开口道：“他们说，一会儿想去附近走走，晚上回来泡温泉，你怎么想？”

大野翻了个身。松本迟迟等不到他答复，又加了一句：“你要是困了不想动，我就和他们一起出去，你可以好好休息。”

大野慢慢地缩成一团：“……我再躺半个小时。他们要是不想等我，打算直接出去，也没关系。”

后半部分的声音粘糊得几乎听不清。松本叹了口气，从壁橱里拉出薄被帮他盖上，给相叶发了条line。

大野再睡醒时，房间里聚了另外三人，似乎在玩抽鬼牌。大野睁开眼时撞上的正巧是相叶从二宫手里抽走joker的一幕。Beta发出了一声痛苦的呜咽，五官皱得像被暴雨打湿的算草纸。

二宫幸灾乐祸地看着如临大敌的松本和已经连续输了三次的相叶：“你声音小点，大野桑都被你吵醒了。”

两人回过头。相叶抱歉地冲大野笑笑。男人温和地看着他：“没事，我是自己醒的。你们等了很久吗？”

“相叶桑输得很快，所以也没玩多久。”二宫刚说完，就被相叶拍了下脑袋。

大野卷着被子，蹭到二宫腿边。三人手里已经没什么牌了，相叶手里就剩了两张，难怪松本一脸严阵以待。

这一局最终以松本成功从相叶手里抽走两次普通卡牌，与二宫一同赢得胜利告终。

预约时没有订午餐。几人收拾了一下，换松本开车，往最近的商店街去。普通的饭店很少有开始营业的，连锁店倒是有几家，可惜只有对口味要求不高的大野愿意去。逛了一圈下来，没什么收获，只能去相邻的主街道上的百货商店里碰运气。

游客很多，操着各式各样的方言。商场顶层的饮食店都在营业，四人吃过午饭，左右闲着没事，干脆就地在这间商场里逛了起来。

松本想去看衣服鞋子，二宫想去游戏厅，相叶和大野分别被他们拉去作伴。有Omega的一组直奔二楼的电玩城，松本和相叶则在4楼的男装店消磨时间。比起私服，在松本的印象里，他见的更多的是相叶的警察制服。但出乎他意料的，相叶对衣服的品味很好，两人身高体格也相仿，摆出去就是两个衣架子，店员几乎要把他们吹捧上天花板。

两人逛了两个多小时，始终不见大野和二宫联系他们，只好下楼去找人。好在游戏厅里人虽然多，找起来倒不算麻烦，二宫玩的是大型的音游，站在一个很像洗衣机的巨大机器面前拍着上面掉落的音符块。大野抱着一个毛绒玩具，站在他身后，时不时感慨地笑几嗓子。

相叶走过去拍拍大野的肩膀：“还要玩多久？”

大野后知后觉地慢了几拍才转过头：“哦，你们逛完了？nino，还剩几首歌？”

“两首。”二宫简短地回答。

大野努着嘴，看向相叶和松本，接着啊了一声，将手里的玩具递给松本：“这个给你。”

“………？？”松本诧异地看着他。

大野又抬了抬手中脑袋四方的猫咪玩偶：“店员说是箱根的吉祥物，我刚才和nino随便抓着玩的，我没带行李箱，拿回去也不方便，给你了。”

为了佐证自己的话，他指了一下二宫脚边另外几个大小不一的塑料袋，里面同样装着抓娃娃机里摆的玩偶和手办的盒子。

松本紧紧抿着嘴唇，在相叶惊讶又好笑的目光里默默接过玩偶猫搂在怀里，在同伴看不见的地方，伸手捏了两下布偶的后脑勺，确认了一下触感。

大野见他表情不明朗，眨着眼，问道：“不喜欢吗？不喜欢我就自己留着了。”

31岁的男性Alpha松本润内心十分挣扎地点了点头，说着非常幼稚的话：“喜欢。你已经给我了，不能再要回去。”

“那好。”大野立刻笑得眉眼弯弯，转身回去看二宫的游戏屏幕。

回程路上，车里堆了一堆塑料袋，松本手里的吉祥物玩偶被他暂时塞进副驾驶席，相叶则跑去后面与二宫和大野嘻嘻哈哈。

晚饭是旅馆准备的，应几人要求，在大野和松本的房间里摆了满满一桌子的寿司和刺身。吃到7点多，二宫嘟囔着要去泡温泉，先回了自己的房间。相叶等服务员收拾好桌子，也离开了。

人一散，上午刚进房间时的尴尬便又溜了回来。松本和大野坐在房间两边，各自无言。

大野晚饭喝了两杯烧酒，挠着脖子，先开口打破沉默道：“我想去大厅看会儿电视。你先去泡吧。”

“……好。”松本知道这里与他谦让也没什么意义，点点头，站起身，推开了拉门。

冲洗完身体，踏进微烫的池水中，松本将自己的身体沉到底部，头靠在围住池子的石头上，仰望着头顶的竹板。

水温有点高，但还没到不能忍耐的程度。如果是很多年前的大野，大概不出五分钟就要晕头转向地往外爬了。松本想起以前他在自己家泡澡时的经历，思绪情不自禁地发散起来。

温泉里不仅他一人。身体已经融入温热的水中，他可以感受到流动的液体拂过他皮肤时的起伏。精神仿佛集中思考着什么，又仿佛空虚地任由时间走过。

今晚会是一个什么样的夜晚呢？

松本静静地看着天花板，大脑在熏热的状态下无论如何也想不出答案。

就像相叶建议的那样，他该和大野谈谈。但他连该如何开口都想不明白。

大野还关心着他，还在乎着他。但是那和松本追求的感情是否一致，他不得而知。

如果大野再次拒绝他，那他是不是连这样的关心都得不到了？

可说到底，大野到底为什么要拒绝他？年长的Alpha记得松本的喜好、记得松本的怪癖、记得松本的习惯。当松本看着大野的眼睛时，他从里面找得到的，是和多年前没有两样的，闪闪发亮的，温和而明亮的感情。

还是说松本只是在自作多情？

松本擦着头发，转到大厅。大野正在和两三个陌生人聊着天。电视机放的是漫才集锦。松本叫了他一声，等大野去了浴室，继续想着这个无解的问题，回到了房间。

大野泡的时间比松本预计中长了不少。男人回来时，头发完全塌了下去，眼皮耷拉着，一副已经困得不行的模样。

松本已经铺好了被褥，见他又恢复到上午那副无精打采的蔫状，料到今晚聊什么大概也没用，心下暗叹，放下了些包袱，反而坦荡了不少，走过去拉着大野的胳膊，半扶半拉地将他带到被褥旁。

“睡吗？”松本问。

大野吸着鼻子，很乖顺地点点头。

“那就睡吧，我关灯。”

松本松开手，等大野慢吞吞地坐下去，侧躺着拉开被子。男人的浴衣带子系得并不严，身体侧面压着衣服，领口扯开了一些。

灯光并未熄灭。白色的明亮光线下，松本的眼睛一瞬间捕捉到了什么。

大野还没有察觉到异样。年轻的Alpha瞪大双眼，盯着那片不同寻常的区域，全身肌肉绷紧如石块般僵硬。

松本艰难地开口道：“大、大野桑……你的贴片……”

“——！！”

大野猛然睁开双眼，按住自己的脖子，戒备又难掩悔恨地看向松本。

这反应足够告诉松本很多事了。没等大野站起身，年轻的Alpha已经扑下去，用体重压制住他的身体，试图掰开他按在那片区域上的双手。

大野奋力挣扎着，连獠牙都显露了出来，扭着脖子，格挡着松本的手。

松本比他冷静些，找准时机，抓着他的手腕按在榻榻米上，再去撕扯大野手下那张已经皱得不成样的贴片。胶皮扯着皮肤的触感令大野的危机感越发浓厚。年长的Alpha嘶吼着，却终究没有用獠牙咬松本的手，也许是意识到再也瞒不下去，男人的抵抗渐渐没了冲劲，最终，松本扯开他的手，连同那片可怜的贴片一起，气喘吁吁地压在大野身上，盯着男人的脖颈，双眼的瞳孔缩成针点大小。

他还记得很久以前，他和大野第一次同床共枕的时候，当他吻过男人腺体附近时，低声说着有点甜之类的、被大野嘲笑过的话。那时候男人的皮肤是平滑的，带着他的信息素的味道。

而现在，那里只有一块深红的突兀痕迹。松本见过这颜色，在以前被切纸机切掉指尖的同事身上见过。那是从伤痕下方重新长出的皮肉的颜色。

“……这是怎么回事？”松本听见自己的说话声，干涩到他自己都觉得耳朵被割伤的程度。

“……”

大野沉默不语。

松本已经忍不下去了，他咬紧牙，拽着大野的手臂，将他扯起来，狠狠推开门向外冲了出去。

旅馆里有西式的单人浴室，房间不多，但刚好没人在用。松本一路拖着大野，也不管服务员诧异的目光，直接把大野扯进一间单间里，锁了门，扒了大野上身的衣领，用莲蓬头对着他后颈冲洗。

水流引的是温泉水，一打开便是温热的。热水打在男人脖颈处，大野狠狠皱了皱眉，还是没有说话。

水顺着他的身体流下，很快浸湿了他的浴衣，也包括松本的衣服。年轻的Alpha双眼通红，绝望又愤怒地瞪着那片伤痕。

什么都没有。

什么信息素的气味都没有，不管水冲得多猛，也没有将掩盖大野信息素的东西带走。

“……到底发生了什么？”

松本的低吼声回荡在狭小的浴室里。大野垂着眼，嘴唇抿成苦涩的线条。

松本几乎要被他的沉默逼疯了，他按着大野的肩膀，逼他看自己的眼睛：“到了现在你还不想告诉我吗？！”

头顶的水流已经被关闭。蒸汽一点点夺取着两人的体温。大野的嘴唇终于微微颤抖起来：“……就算我告诉你，你也做不了什么。”

松本不理他：“这是什么时候的伤？”

大野眉眼间闪过几丝挣扎，最终还是回答道：“十年前，我从你公寓离开的那天。”

一瞬之间，所有的往事回到眼前。一些困惑了他十年的谜团仿佛终于有了可以遵循的纹路。松本深呼吸了几次，还是没能压制住声音中的颤抖：“谁干的？”

“……还记得那时候我们在追查的入室抢劫杀人案的嫌疑人须藤吗？”大野抹了把脸，甩了甩手中的水珠，平静地说道：“你生日过后的第二天早上，我从你公寓离开以后，刚好接到通知，说是查到了须藤藏身的位置。我借了距离最近的同事的顺风车，赶到现场。当时他手里有两把枪，而我们掌握的情报里只知道其中一把，所以我大意了。”

松本已经意识到话题的走向，脸上的血色也跟着体温一同消散在空气中：“大意了……？”

“嗯。我自己犯傻，因为那个须藤也是个年轻的Alpha，所以一时间脑子当了机，被他开枪打中了。好在他准头不好，没射穿我肩膀，只造成了擦伤。”

大野看见松本的脸色，连忙继续道：“你不要想太多。和你没太大关系。本来就是我自己的问题。”

他说得倒是轻松。犯人和松本一样是年轻的Alpha；大野那天又是从松本的公寓出发。如果那天大野到达现场的时间再晚一点，或者他没想到松本的事，也许就不会受伤。

松本面色苍白，逼迫自己往下问：“所以这伤影响到你的腺体了是吗？”

大野的表情也灰暗下去：“嗯。为了避免灼伤影响到更广范围的肌肉组织，医生只能切除了那片区域的肉，包括受损的腺体。没有腺体，我的身体无法产生信息素，没有荷尔蒙的分泌，也没有易感期。”

他抬起头，疲惫地看着松本：“当我意识到我们是命运番的时候，我真的很害怕。我希望你过得幸福，而我不觉得自己能给你你应得的幸福。如果我们是命运番，就代表我们必须绑在一起。我不想从你身上剥夺你选择别人的权利，所以那天早上我离开了，想找个清净的地方想想接下来该怎么做。”

“当我意识到我不会再发出信息素时，我想到你，反而觉得解脱了。没有信息素，就代表即使作为命运番，我也不可能再影响到你。我，和一个甜美可爱的Omega，没了命运番的信息素，你就可以做出更加明智的决定了。”

大野轻轻抚上松本的脸，直到他擦过年轻的Alpha的眼角，松本才意识到自己在掉着眼泪。也许是在为他丧失的命运番而悲伤，也许是在为终于浮出水面的真相而欣喜。种种情绪浮于胸口，而松本能做到的，仅仅是听着大野的诉说，任泪水划过脸庞。

松本低声问：“……为什么、不告诉我？”

“告诉你又能怎样呢？”大野反问道：“润君，现在这个大野智，和你之前了解的那个大野智的不同，你应该很清楚吧？从我的腺体被切除的那一刻开始，作为一个完整的Alpha的大野智就不存在在这个世界上了。我可以清晰地感觉到以前的那些冲动、热情和生命力已经消失了。我可以接受这样的自己，但是我不能强迫你接受。如果我告诉你，你一定会抱着命运番的使命感，强迫自己留在我身边。”

“以前的我作为Alpha很独特，所以你会在意我，对我表达好感。但是现在的我作为Alpha已经不仅仅是独特了，而是一个异类。我喜欢偶尔对别人撒娇，不管对方是什么性别。我也不喜欢领导别人，压迫别人。我只想平凡地普通地过一辈子。而我不能拉着你来走我的人生，我希望你过你自己的生活。如果你因为我的离开而怨恨我，然后找个喜欢的Omega过一辈子，那就最好了。”

现在的松本就连呼吸都是抽痛的，断断续续地问道：“然而我们再次相遇了。——所以，如果我今天没有发现，你打算瞒着我到什么时候？”

他的命运番嘴唇一开一合，平静地回答：“一辈子。”

年轻的Alpha气得笑了起来，笑得过狠了，呛得咳了一阵。

他喘着气，后槽牙还在微微发抖，但眼底的悲伤已经烧成了一片灼灼的火光：“大野智，你到底哪里变了？你骨子里还是那个自作主张、固执己见的Alpha。”

大野皱起眉。松本却没有给他插嘴的机会，一口气说了下去：“我当初向你告白，不是因为你是我的命运番；我和你上床，不是因为你是我的命运番；我找了你两年等了你八年，哪怕被你推开也一直在意你，也不是因为你是我的命运番！我喜欢上你两次，不是因为你是我的命运番、不是因为你作为一个Alpha有多特别、是因为你是大野智！你不是作为一个Alpha而特别、是作为你而特别的！！”

大野怔怔地看着他。年轻的Alpha握着大野的肩膀，恨不得敲开他的脑袋，将自己这些年埋藏的感情一股脑全倒进去。

“就像你说的，我的人生要由我自己做决定，所以你凭什么替我决定我该拥有什么样的幸福，你凭什么剥夺我选择你的权利？！就算现在你的信息素影响不了我，甚至之前我也没闻到过你的信息素，我还是喜欢上你了！所以——”

明明是最重要的一步，他的声音却渐渐哽咽。

“——所以、给我们一个机会，可以吗？”

手中的温度微微颤抖。他等待了多年的人终于主动走进他的怀抱里，虔敬地抱住他，轻声回答道：

“……好。”

END.


	13. Chapter 13

【番外】

“……唔、…”

大野咬紧下唇，眉头紧蹙，难受地闷哼一声，手指在松本肩膀上用力捏着。

松本尽力保持心态的平静，以免信息素泄露出令大野紧张的情绪，仰头在爱人耳边轻吻，“疼就别勉强自己。”

大野只是摇头，体内涨得他说不出话，汗顺着鼻梁滴下来，将身体交给重力，一口气沉下去，又呜咽了一声。

进入的一方呼吸同样沉重，前戏几乎消耗了一整管润滑液，现在大野体内又烫又软，稠腻的液体于收缩间裹着松本的性器往下滑，仿佛在拥抱有生育能力的Omega一般的错觉使Alpha的本能沸腾到顶点，保护与破坏的欲望同时高昂着，恨不能将大野揉碎了融进自己血肉里。

只能被动吸收信息素的人眼神越发迷离，呢喃着松本的名字，侧过脸，将脖颈展示给松本。

作为Alpha的松本在床榻上只会本能地外泄出想占有另一方的信息素，大野无法抵抗命运番信息素中满溢的热情，总会很自然地将身体交给对方。

松本怕大野心态不平衡。两个Alpha做爱，与严阵以待打一场艰苦卓绝的登陆战没什么区别。漫长的前戏也顶多只能让插入时的痛楚减轻一些。纵使已经做了不少次，大野仍会时不时因不习惯的压迫感掉眼泪。

Alpha的身体天生不适合做这种事。大野本身就敏感怕疼，嘴相较常人也小一些，尝试其他方法时，差点被含在口中渐渐胀大的结撑到下巴脱臼过。但松本主动问他要不要在上面，大野又只会用“润君做完以后太体贴了换我肯定会因为太累了做不来”之类的借口搪塞。

大野是怕疼，但他更怕松本疼。

他没有信息素，用獠牙咬松本，只能留下牙印。大野喘息着，扭着腰，试图将松本吞得更深，指尖眷恋地在松本颈部抚摸，在结番那夜自己留下的印记处画着爱惜的圈。

松本察觉到大野的心思，抱住他，将牙齿埋进大野颈间。

命运番温暖甜美的信息素迅速游走在大野体内，现在，他闻起来就像松本自己，只是经过大野的身体，气味更加醇和。

大野没有腺体，留不住松本的标记，气味只能保持一天。松本就每天重新标记他一次，在他体内注入自己的信息素。

“润君……”大野轻声唤他，嘴唇在他鼻尖唇角不得章法地胡乱蹭着，“已经可以了、你动吧。”

松本依他的话挺了挺腰，大野的表情的确比刚进入时舒缓了许多，眼眸中的波光随着松本的动作流转，哼出来的呻吟声有点高，断断续续的，沁着丝丝的甜。

这个体位不太适合活动，太深了大野会疼——情爱期间快感强于一切，但过于勉强的后果会在结束后一一返到大野身上。松本揽着大野的双腿，调整下身的角度，并不用力顶弄，只抵在最让他有感觉的地方，手也伸下去抚慰他的性器。

内壁仿佛不满足地吸咬收缩着，大野的喘息声中也带了几分困惑。男人微凉的指尖摸索着向下探向松本的小腹，在两人交合处点了点，触碰到松本留在体外的坚硬滚烫的部分。

松本嘶了一声，把他的手拉起来：“别碰。”

“再用力一点也没关系、”大野亲了上来，催促的话里带着些急切：“我想感受润君的一切。”

每次都是这样。

当松本把大野按倒在床上，再也无法克制地激烈进出时，看着伴侣似痛苦又似快乐的神情，神志在占领上风的欲望背后低声说道。

每次都是这样，由大野主动推倒松本引以为傲的自制力，再包容他给予的一切。

松本知道自己肯定弄疼了他。结已经开始形成。大野紧抓着床单的手背上满是青筋，眼中也浮现出淡淡的水意。但爱人始终温柔地注视着他，握住他的手，双腿也紧紧夹着松本的腰，不许他退开。

大野攀上巅峰的一瞬间，两人同时叹出欢悦的声音。松本贪婪地注视着大野恍惚的神色，再一顶腰，也射了出来。

滚烫的体液被结封在大野身体深处，男人辛苦地喘息着，腹部不住起伏。松本知道他需要些时间调整，撑着身体，不让自己的活动给大野造成压力。

“润君……”

大野又软软地念他的名字，呼吸平静了一些，便拉着他躺下，靠进松本怀里，柔柔地亲他，用爱语与亲吻淹没松本。

“我爱你。”

他珍爱地低喃着，与松本十指相扣。

“我爱你。”

大野不断重复自己的爱意。松本也一一回应，轻声说着我知道，我也爱你。

不，你不知道。大野吻着松本的眼角，心底响着回音。

连他自己都不明白自己的爱情有多深刻。不论重复多少次都说不尽的感情，如何能完整传达给松本呢？

松本找了大野两年，蹉跎了八年，但大野对松本的思念从未有一刻停止过。

那一夜，两人信息素交织的气味已经刻在了大野的灵魂深处，他的身体认准了命中注定的对象，再也找不出第二个能吸引他的存在。

即便刻意忽视身体本能的呼唤，精神层面，大野同样找不到能像松本一样打动自己的人。他试着找过像松本一样有漂亮外表的人，找过像松本一样认真务实的人，找过像松本一样对他温柔的人。然而他想要的不是替代品，他想要的是松本润。

十年时间，他花了太多太多的夜晚思念自己的爱人。想他该过着怎样的生活，该建立怎样的家庭，该成长为一个怎样优秀的Alpha，想他该怎样怨恨自己，该怎样不想提起自己的名字，不希望自己出现在他面前。

那样骄傲认真的人，受了如此巨大的背叛，是记得住痛的。

大野知道松本一定会将往事尘封在小匣子里锁紧关严，不会像自己一样，把痛苦奉上祭坛，翻来覆去地掀那块疤，无论痛多少次，也觉得自己受到的惩罚不足以弥补。

想保护松本的人是大野自己，为此痛苦的人也是大野自己。

他的选择和猜测都没有错。十年过去，松本果然在见到他以后愤然离开，也不愿意与他说话或是对上视线。

只是大野没有预料到松本对他的感情并不只有失望和愤怒。不，应该说，他没有预料到松本对他的体谅和温柔这么多年也依然留存着。如果松本再硬下心肠一些，拒绝大野的担心，与他划清界限，也许就不会发生之后那些事。

也正因为如此，大野才更不能伤害他。

离开这么多年，再告诉松本自己多爱他多想见他，也只是给对方平添负担罢了。大野自己原地踏步太久太久，不忍心把已经向前走远的松本拉回自己的位置。

他小心翼翼地掩盖着自己的思慕，不去看松本的眼睛，只在松本转身后闻一闻空气中混杂着喷雾剂气味的信息素，饮鸩止渴一般填充多年来的内心的空缺。

直到松本发现真相的那天，听着自己心里装了那么多年的人悲痛的诘问，大野甚至对爱人产生了一种奇异的同情。

松本喜欢上两次的人，都是他这个一而再再而三伤害了松本的人。

可怜又可悲。就像无法拒绝松本的大野自己一样。

他在爱情里兜兜转转太多年，把自己绕晕了，早想不起来没有遇到松本之前究竟过的是怎样的日子。

他只是喜欢这个人，爱着这个人，爱到他自己恐慌，怕接近会伤害对方，怕离开会伤害对方，怕自己的保护会伤害对方，怕没有自己的保护会伤害对方。

别人总说他下决断时干脆果决，但大野只是把下决心前的优柔掩藏得很深。除了过分了解他的松本以外，没有人会理解他的心路历程。

只是看着对方的眼睛，就要落下泪来；只是这么紧紧相拥着，就幸福到仿佛已经进入天堂。

为什么会这么喜欢这个人呢？

大野再一次吻上松本，胸口的甜蜜因为累积太多而变得苦闷。

“润君、润君”

“我在。”

松本抱着他，轻声回应。

大野却不再开口了，不管用什么方式都无法道尽他的爱意，他看着松本，眼中的景色渐渐模糊。

伴侣拂去他眼角的泪水，唇角浮现出像是有些无奈，又像是拿他没办法的温和笑意：“我一直在。”

大野眨眨眼，电光火石间，突然领会到松本话中的含义。

就像大野选择用沉默承担离开松本的责任一样，松本同样会接受大野带给他的一切。

不管过多久，经历多少事，他都会选择站在大野身边。

——啊。

——所以我才会这么喜欢他啊。

大野贴着松本的额头，喃喃道：“我爱你。要我说多少遍都没关系。润君，我喜欢你，全世界最喜欢你，我爱你。”

松本抚摸着他的后背，微笑道：“说吧，不管你说多少遍我都会听。”

十年，二十年，白发苍苍，一生相伴。

这场旅途不会迎来终点。因为爱情永不完结。


End file.
